No One Is Perfect
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: A Stranger's showed up in Death City nearly a year after the defeat of the kishin Asura. Her name and purpose in the city is unknown. Many new problems arrive with her, and the gang must help her, along with a new student named Kiba, to fix the new issues, before Death City crumbles. (Re-edit of Original! I am the first Author, but have moved to a different account!)
1. Chapter 1- Stranger

_**I wrote two Soul Eater FanFictions quite a long time ago with the intention of making a third one to end the mini-series I had created. But I never got around to actually writing the third one.**_

_**I had the stories on a different account under the pen-name of Okami'sTwistedSoul**_**, and as much as I liked to, I cannot delete the account.**

_**I have decided to remove the stories from that account, edit them, and re-publish them here on this, my main account.**_

_**For any of you who read my Fairy Tail Stories, and begin to read the new Soul Eater Stories, and you notice a similarity between Okami and Frea, I apologize for sort of repeating the OC Design a little. I Might change Okami up a bit now that Frea is around, but I'm not sure, I like them both!**_

_**If you do decide to read the Soul Eater Stories, I thank you, and please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

_Life in DeathCity returned to normal after the defeat of the Kishin Asura almost a year before now. Maka, Kid, and Black*Star along with their Weapon Partners have been enjoying a well-deserved break since the battle was fought. DeathCity has been returned to its original position in the middle of the dessert, and all repairs have almost been finished._

**Maka POV**

Maka slowly lead the way toward the DWMA with Soul trailing along behind her, hands hooked behind his head, eyes glancing up toward the sky. The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky as the day began, its light cast down to hit everything below it.

They traveled along in silence, Maka's emerald eyes staring at the ground as they continued along. There weren't a lot of people out and around right now, but then again, not everybody had to get up early to get to school. Maka glanced up and looked sideways as they passed a dark alley on the other side of the street. This was the same route they took every morning to get to school, and since the week started, she had noticed somebody standing in the shadows of that very same alley everyday.

The figure there was tall, slender, and wrapped up in dark clothes with a hood up to cover their face. From what Maka could tell, it was a girl, but she never got a better look at her than that. But she was fairly sure she hadn't seen anybody that looked like that in the city before, so she assumed they were new.

The figure's head twitched a little as they looked sideways, and Maka's heart raced as bright silver eyes became level with her own emerald gaze. The two simply stared at each other for a minute as Maka kept on slowly walking along the side-walk, the strangers silver eyes didnt waver or look away, and she forced herself to stay level with her gaze.

"Maka!"

Their stares were separated as a hand grabbed on to Maka's wrist, and she was jerked to the side, bumping into Soul's chest as he kept a firm grip on her wrist. Then Maka realized what had happened, Soul had just pulled her out of the way of some young boy on a bike, that had been heading straight for her.

"Jeez Maka, don't you ever watch where your going?" Soul asked, his crimson eyes glittering with annoyance as he frowned at her. He released his grip on her wrist and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," Make murmured as she gave him a sheepish smile. Soul only shook his head at her and let out an exasperated sigh,

"Not cool." he murmured and started walking again, not waiting for her. Maka took a minute to cast a hasty glance down the alley again, and blinked in surprise to see that the stranger wasn't there anymore.

_Huh... its like... she just disappeared..._

"Are you coming or what?" Soul called back, he had come to a pause with his hands in his jacket pockets. Maka nodded hastily and jogged to catch up, grabbed on to her Partner's wrist as she passed, dragging him along behind her as she quickened her pace.

"Lets go, before we're late again!"

One thing stayed in her mind as she headed away; _Silver Eyes._

**Stranger POV**

She leaned up against the cool wall of the building with her back, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted down, eyes closed. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with dark skinny jeans, and black converse. Over the tank top she was wearing a slim black coat that was zipped up half-way, and the hood pulled up so its shadow could cast itself across her face. Around her hands were black fingerless gloves, and on each hand she had a silver band around both her thumbs, and her index fingers. Around her neck was a silver crescent moon necklace. She was tall, slim, with a nice figure and a bigger than average bust, and she didn't look any older than 17 or 18.

She was lost in thought, this was the first time she had been in Death City for so long...

Her silver eyes opened once she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and she looked sideways. Immediately, her gaze became level with emerald eyes. There was a long-legged girl with honey-blonde hair pulled into two pigtails looking her way. She didn't move, and hardly even breathed as she met the green gaze of the other girl.

And the other girl just held her gaze steady, that was until she was suddenly yanked out of the way by the white-haired boy who had been walking with her.

She took the momentary distraction to get away without being seen, and she easily jumped forward, with inhuman agility, and was suddenly landing up on the roof of the building she had been directly across from. She paused for a moment and glanced down into the street again, smirking a little.

She turned away, stuck her hands in her coat pockets, and started walking across the baking roof. She cast a glance up at the sun and shook her head a little to see it with its usual twisted grin spread across its face.

She kept her face hidden from most people now-a-days. It wasn't because she had done something bad, it was just sort of something she had started doing. It was normal, considering she didn't want to be seen by anyone, not since she had left this place all those years ago...

She glanced ahead as she neared the edge of the roof, looking out across all the tops of the building toward the DWMA, standing proudly over everything.

She came to a slow pause as she reached the edge of the roof, sweeping her silver gaze over the Academy slowly.

"One call, that's all he gave me." She muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing a bit. "One damn call, demanding that I speak with him." She growled lowly. "Who the hell does he think he is? To think I can be summoned just like some damn dog..." She hissed and shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

_Oh well... I suppose he does have the right for some answers... just not a lot._

Annoyance and agitation had started to rise up inside of her at the thought, but she quickly suppressed it. She looked up at the sun again, and shrugged as she lightly stepped off the edge of the building without a second thought. She landed neatly on the ground down another alley, before stepping out into the sunlight and walking along the sidewalk.

"I'll be late I suppose, but he'll just have to deal with it." She murmured to herself in a low tone. She took a few turns here and there, but always headed in the same direction, toward the center of town. She traveled with her eyes closed mostly, not having any worries about where she was going, she remembered most of it from when she had lived here awhile.

She opened her eyes as she heard the engines of cars, and heard the metal vehicles driving by down the street. This part of the city was mostly crowded by the cars that drove on the streets here, not many people were on the sidewalks. In fact, as far as she could see, she was the only one. Then she looked ahead as a guy, looking about 17 rounded a corner ahead of her. He was walking along ahead of her, hands in his pants pockets, head moving back and forth, his messy brown hair moving with the motion, with black ear buds in his ears, eyes closed.

She blinked once, when she saw where he was headed, right toward the busy street in front of him. What kind of an idiot wouldn't watch where he was going around here, let alone listen to music?

_Dumbass, who could be so stupid?!_

In an instant, he was already a few steps onto the road, a car headed his way, she was suddenly right behind him. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, yanking him backward a little roughly. The car honked as it sped by, just missing him as he was pulled backward by her.

"Wha-?! Hey!?" He yelped in surprise, falling onto his ass. He looked up to see her standing behind him, and he slowly pulled his head-phones out of his ears.

"Do you ever watch where your going?" She growled at him, tone surprisingly cold and it stung a little. The guy even flinched a little at her tone, but he gave her a neutral stare, quickly getting to his feet and spinning around to face her.

"Of course!" He snapped back, more defensive then she had expected him to be. His deep brown eyes became level with her own bright silver ones as they simply stared each other down for a minute. "Either way, you don't have to be so damn rude.." He told her and she blinked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have almost gotten yourself killed." She growled back and he frowned.

"Damn, what the hell is up with you? Somebody definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" He snapped at her and she froze. She knew she was being harsh, but that was because she was already in a foul mood because she was being forced to head up to the Academy that morning, when she would much rather fight 100 Kishin Eggs.

She let out a low sigh and looked away, "Whatever, just be more careful next time." She sighed and turned away, heading up the street without a second glance at him.

"Thanks anyway!" She heard him call after a moments hesitation, and she came to a slow stop. She turned a little to look back at him, eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" She asked, for a moment he looked surprised then smirked a little.

"Kiba." He said and she nodded lifting her hand from her side to wave at him.

"Well then, Kiba, your welcome." She said with a small smile and continued walking.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba stood in silence as he watched her walk away, then finally disappear as she rounded a corner. For a split second, he felt gratitude for her rise up inside of him, but he quickly suppressed it out of stubbornness.

She may have been a little rude, but hell, she _had_ saved his life by pulling him out of the way.

He hung his head-phones around his neck and stuffed his hands back in his jean pockets, this time waiting till there were no cars to cross the street.

_Huh... I gave her my name, but I didn't get hers..._

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review if you can!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- You're Late

**Chapter 2**

**Your Late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

**Stranger POV**

She made her way slowly up the stairs leading to the DWMA, eyes closed. She could remember climbing these very same steps so long ago... She glanced up as she reached the top of the stairs, and headed across the cobblestone courtyard without stopping. Without hesitation she pushed the doors open and headed down the hallway on the other side, the door closing shut behind her softly.

She didn't even slow down as she headed inside, already knowing where she was going. She passed through the empty hallways slowly and turned down several, before a large flight of stairs rose up in front of her, and she headed up the steps. She smirked a little from under the hood,

_It hasn't changed a bit..._

A door came into view at the top of the stairs and she headed inside, into the Death Room.

She glanced up at the guillotine archways as she passed under each one, until a platform appeared ahead of her with a large figure upon it, his back facing her as he stared into the mirror sitting in front of him. She stepped up onto the platform slowly and came to a halt behind him.

"Hey." She said, and he jumped at the sound of her voice, twirling around to face her. At first, he looked a little surprised, well, as surprised as he could look with that mask on, then he looked annoyed,

"Your Late." Lord Death told her with that goofy voice of his. The girl shrugged and lifted her hands up, grabbing on to the hood she was wearing, and pulled it off so it could rest against her back. She had a little bit longer than shoulder-length, blonde hair that was pulled into a fishtail braid, and rested on her left shoulder. She glanced up at him with those strikingly bright eyes of hers, and smirked a little.

"By what? Ten minutes?" She asked and Lord Death raised his hand to perform his Reaper chop, but as he was swinging down she caught his hand in mid-air, managing to stop it. For another split second, he looked surprised, before looking annoyed and pulling his large hand out of her grasp. "Come on, you've never been able to hit me with one of those before. Why keep trying?" She asked him.

"Okami... Why must you act like that...?" Lord Death sighed, but didn't wait for an answer, "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked her. In an instant, the smirk on her face vanished as she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning on one hip.

"Funny, I thought you would have asked why I came back, first." She muttered, looking up at him with an unflinching gaze. "I'm going to take a guess and say... Your going to ask me to either join the Academy, or ask me to do some sort of mission." She answered.

"I was going to ask you to enroll in the Academy." Lord Death told her. "I actually don't want to know why you came back to the city, at least not yet anyway." He explained and Okami blinked in surprise. "And on that note, I don't think you would tell me why you came back anyway." He added. Okami let out a small huff,

"Your right, I wouldn't tell you." She said and her eyes darted to where the red-haired Death Scythe, Spirit, stood by the mirror, having just come around it after walking back from the field of Crosses behind it. The look of utter shock on Spirit's face made it clear that he had not noticed her presence in the room, until now. She unhooked her arms and waved at him a little, smirking the tiniest bit, but voice flat and uninterested.

"Hey Spirit." She called to him, but he didn't return the greeting, instead a frown spread across his face. He walked up to stand beside Lord Death,

"What the hell is she doing here?" He growled lowly, pointing an accusing finger at her and casting her a very dirty look. Okami returned the glare and stuck her tongue out at him, a vein ticked on his forehead at the action.

Spirit and Okami had never really seen eye to eye on anything, in fact, they actually hated one another.

"I asked her to come and speak with me." Lord Death replied evenly. Spirit's jaw dropped, and he stared up at the Shinigami.

"What?! Why?!" He shouted at Lord Death. Okami rolled her eyes a little at the reaction from the Death Scythe.

_Yeah... Yeah... I know, big shocker huh? Damn, Spirit is so clueless..._

"Reaper Chop!"

Lord Death's hand came down hard on Spirit's skull, leaving a huge dent in that thick head of his, and the Death Sycthe crouched on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his hands holding his head. Against her will, Okami couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across her face at Spirit's pain, which said man noticed, and cast her a glare that she simply shrugged off.

"Trust me, Death Scythe." Lord Death said sternly as he looked down at the crouching man. He glanced her way, and her smile immediately vanished once the Shinigami lay eyes on her.

"Back to business, will you enroll?" Lord Death asked. Okami held his gaze for a minute, before looking away. "You wouldn't be an ordinary student mind you, you wont have to be responsible for any assignments like the regular students, but I may need your help with several things, things none of the other students could usually handle." Lord Death explained.

_Enroll in the Academy again... well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad... And missions for Lord Death have never been horrible..._

But she wasn't stupid, Lord Death still didn't trust her completely, enrolling in the academy was just a clever way to keep and eye on her. That, and get her to do his dirty work for him, her temper rose a little at the thought, but she quickly pushed it away. She looked back up at him, face neutral and gaze unwavering.

"Alright, but I don't want any of your Death Scythes following me. And I don't want any of the students here to know about it." Okami told him firmly. A look of understanding crossed both Lord Death's and Spirit's faces at the undefined subject, Lord Death nodded, and clapped his hands together in front of him.

"Deal."

Spirit's jaw dropped as he stared speechless at his Meister, it was a look somewhere between shock, and horror.

"Well then, you know where I live, what class are you sticking me in?" Okami asked him.

"Class Crescent Moon, Stein is teaching that one." Lord Death replied. Okami blinked in surprise at the name, then smiled a little.

"So Stein is still around then?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned away, "I'll be here tomorrow." She called behind her, then came to a pause, back facing the two. "Oh, and Lord Death."

"Yes?"

"Don't bother trying to find a partner for me, ok?" She told him, and left the room without another word.

**Spirit POV**

As soon as Okami had left the room and was out of sight, Spirit whipped around to glare at Lord Death, fists clenching into balls at his sides.

"What the hell are you doing!? Do you realize you just put that fiend in the same class as my Maka?!" He yelled furiously up at the Shingami. He couldn't believe that Lord Death had asked Okami to enroll in the Academy! He was furious for it, partly because he really didn't like Okami, and partly because he was worried something would happen to his daughter having _that... that monster_, in the same class as her!

"Calm down, I know that Maka is in the same class." Lord Death said calmly. "You are too caught up in your own hate for Okami, to actually notice that she has changed since she left." Lord Death told him quietly. "But understand this, I would never put any of the students in danger if I thought she would cause trouble."

Spirit just stared up at him for a moment, frown spread across his face. He still didn't like it, that girl made his skin itch, simply because he knew exactly _what_ she was...

"But you still think its a good idea not to warn any of the students? Or assign someone to watch her, just in case?" Spirit asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"I am trying to gain her trust. I will not go back on my word now, if something does happen, I will re-think what I said. But until that time, I am giving Okami the benefit of the doubt." Lord Death replied evenly.

Spirit looked away, tossing it over in his head, he had to have faith that Lord Death knew what he was doing, but...

He let out a long sigh, and glanced back up at the Shinigami. "Fine, I don't agree with you, but I'll trust you." Spirit muttered. _For now..._

He looked back toward the place where Okami had disappeared, worry rising up in for Maka.

**Maka POV**

Maka turned another page in the book she was reading, emerald eyes sweeping over the words slowly as she read them. Professor Stein was involved in yet another of his dissections, and the entire class had just tuned him out, with an exception of a few who just didn't have anything better to do then watch him work. Crona sat silently to her left, while Soul had his head on the desk, fast asleep, to her right.

On Soul's other side, Tsubaki sat next to him with Black*Star sitting beside her. The blue-haired assassin was a having a rather heated conversation with Kid, who sat next to him. Tsubaki was wearing a nervous smile as she tried to calm the two down, but there was no way she could before a fight broke out between the two boys.

On Kid's other side, Liz was painting her nails while Patti was coloring away on a piece of paper, lost in her own world.

Silver eyes flashed in front of her on the page, and she blinked, then narrowed her own eyes in thought.

_Who the hell is that stranger in the alley?_

She hadn't the slightest clue, but it was a little frustrating. It was bothering her a little, especially that girl's eyes... she had never seen eyes that color before...

Maka let out a low sigh once she realized, she had been so lost in her own thoughts, that she had been reading the same line on the page over and over. She closed the book with a short snap, and placed it on the table.

The sound of the book closing caused Soul to wake up, and he glanced her way curiuosly. He lifted his head up off the desk slowly, his crimson red gaze sweeping her over.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Maka glanced his way for a split second, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, its nothing." She replied evenly. Although she wasn't looking his way, she was sure his eyes were still focused on her, those crimson eyes she had become so used to...

"You sure?" He asked again, and she glanced his way, giving him a small, comforting smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

**Kiba POV**

Kiba made his way up the steps leading toward the DWMA slowly, eyes closed, ear buds in, and hands in his pockets.

_Silver eyes... huh..._

This sure had been an interesting morning, almost getting hit by a car, and getting saved by that girl...

That girl, he hadn't gotten her name, or seen her face very clearly. But he did remember one thing, her eyes, bright silver eyes that seemed to glow a little in the shadow of her hood.

She may have been a little rude and irritable with him, which... he had to admit was because he had been dumb enough not to watch where he was going. Lucky thing she saved his ass though, otherwise he'd have been flattened, huh?

He opened his eyes once he climbed the last stair, and stopped to sweep his deep brown gaze over the school that lay before him. It was huge, impressive, and sure to be filled to the brim with a ton of students.

_Guess I'll be one of those students soon..._

That's why he was here, after finding out from his mom; who had died about a year ago, after finding out that he was a _Meister..._ well, this was as good a place as any to be he supposed. His mom had been the only one in his life, no dad as far as he knew, no siblings, and no other family.

He had been on his own for a year now, and had been doing pretty well to be honest, but he needed more to do with his life, and the DWMA seemed to be his best bet at the moment.

Being only 17 and left alone in the world hadn't been easy, but he had learned to make do.

He started forward across the cobblestone in front of the school, and pushed the doors open to head inside. He hadn't been walking down the main hallway but five minutes, when suddenly a classroom door to his left burst open. A blue-haired kid with another guy with black hair and white lines running through it, stormed out, with three girls following a bit more slowly, none of them glancing his way. Behind the girls, a man with white hair in a stitched up lab coat came out too.

Kiba blinked in utter shock to see the _giant screw_ sticking out of his head, and the man stopped once he noticed Kiba standing there. He couldn't see the man's eyes, due to the fact that the light was bouncing off his glasses.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked, his voice a little muffled by the music coming through his ear buds.

"Sure, what's the quickest way to get to the Death Room?" Kiba asked.

The man adjusted his glasses so the light was no longer bouncing off them, and quickly explained how to get to where he needed to go, before he quickly headed off after the students who had already left.

Kiba headed away again, this time pulling his ear buds out of his ears and hanging them around his neck. He found the door to the Death Room at the top of a flight of stairs near the back of the school, and pushed inside slowly. He glanced up at the guillotine archways as he passed under them, before looking ahead to see who he was looking for on a small platform. Lord Death turned around as he stepped up on the platform, and waved at him.

"Hey! Hiya, how's it going?" He asked, in that goofy voice Kiba found so strange for a Grim Reaper.

"Alright I suppose, you wanted to talk to me about my registration?" Kiba inquired and Lord Death nodded.

"Yes, everything is in order and your ready to start class tomorrow." Lord Death handed him a piece of paper and Kiba took it. "This has everything you'll need to know. I hope you enjoy yourself here in the Academy."

"Thanks, and I'm sure being here will be fine." Kiba smiled a little.

Being in Death City had already thrown a few surprises his way, and he was a little excited, hopefully a few more surprises would show themselves soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Please follow, favorite and review if you can!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Blair

**Chapter 3**

** Blair**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

** Okami POV**

Okami walked up the emptying streets of Death City, arms crossed behind her back, eyes closed, and sun setting behind her, hood pulled back up to hide her face. She was well aware that stupid sun was doing everything in its power to stay up longer than it should, but it would lose that battle against the Moon very soon. She was making her way toward the edge of the City, where the buildings became fewer and more spread apart than they were in the center of the city.

This is where her house was, which is where she was slowly heading toward. Death City had hardly changed since the last time she had been here, a long time ago.

_ How long has it been...? Ten years... right?_

She shrugged the thought off and opened her silver eyes to glance ahead. There was something different about the city, and she found it rather annoying to be honest. The amount of Kishin Eggs within the city had drastically increased, but why? You would think with a whole Academy filled with students learning to be Meisters and Weapons, Kishin Eggs would be a rare thing here within the city... Though there weren't a ton of them around, but still enough for her to notice.

She could sense them, the soul's of the Kishin Eggs when she was traveling through the city. But none of them bothered to show themselves to her, and she honestly didn't want to be bothered with them right now. Her mind was set on other matters, the most pressing being; what in the _hell_ had she gotten herself into? She could hardly believe she had agreed to stay at the Academy, it was irrational, why should she be here? There was absolutely no point.

She had only decided to come back to the Death City so she could check up on what was going on, being gone so long had sort of left her out of the loop. But it wasn't hard to pick up on information, she was well connected, and it wasn't as if Lord Death was trying to keep everything that went on in the city a secret anyway.

Then she thought back to why he had even asked her to stay, and she still felt irritation rise up inside of her. He wanted to keep an eye on her, even if he was doing it rather indirectly. Lord Death had never fully trusted her, she knew that for a fact. Though she never fully understood why, some of his mistrust, she understood, but the rest of it?

Maybe it was her behavior when she had been younger?

Or maybe it was the fact she seemed to always get in to trouble?

She could only guess, and right now she wasn't really in the mood to. Lord Death had never been one to be straight with her, and she knew he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

She stopped right in front of a one-story house, with a dark wood door. A small walkway up to it was closed off by a small metal gate with a low stone wall on either side, stretching out on either side, before turning and meeting the house on both sides. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a cat wearing a witch's hat sitting on the stone wall on one side of the gate, peering at the house with a tilted head.

"What do you want, cat?" Okami muttered as she stopped right behind the cat, arms crossed over her chest. The cat jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice, whipping around to face her.

"Oh-uh..." It stammered for a minute and Okami tilted her head. "My name is Blair!" The cat announced as it changed into human, that looked a whole hell of a lot like a witch, and she sat with one leg crossed over the other, smirking Okami's way the slightest bit.

"Ok, Blair." Okami murmured. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, she wasn't really in the mood to talk, and finding this unexpected guest was not what she had been expecting.

"I was strolling through the neighborhood," Blair explained. "I've noticed this house, but never seen anyone in it." Blair leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the face under the hood, "Do you live here?" Okami stayed silent for a minute, not sure she wanted to answer the question or not. Blair was curious, _curious as a cat you might say..._

Okami chuckled a little at the thought and nodded a bit, "Yeah, I live here. Why do want to know?" Blair's eyes widened at the answer, before she smiled widely and leaned back a bit, turning back into a cat.

"I was only wondering." Blair answered with a cheeky smile, tail swishing back and forth a bit. Okami raised an eyebrow at the answer, but instead only opened the metal gate and stepped inside. "What's your name?" Blair called after her as the cat jumped from the wall, trotting after her down the small walkway toward the door.

"Why so many questions?" Okami replied.

"I already gave you my name, why wouldn't you give me yours?" Blair countered and Okami stopped outside the door, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"I didn't ask you for your name, you gave me that willingly." Okami pointed out, and smirked a little when she heard Blair let out a huff of annoyance. "Oh well... Its Okami." She explained, opening the door and stepping inside, keeping it open just long enough to let Blair in.

The inside had simple dark hardwood floors, immediately on the inside there was a small living room with a large vouch and armchair with a dark wood coffee table in the center, all facing a TV set up on stand made from the same dark wood. Down a hallway to the left there were three different doors, all closed up for the time being. To the right there was a decently sized kitchen, full pantry, stocked fridge, sink, and several cupboards and drawers. In the kitchen there was a sliding glass door that lead out into a small backyard area. Blair padded in slowly and looked around with wide eyes and Okami closed the door softly behind her, smirking the slightest but at the cat's expression as she looked the house over.

"So," Okami asked and Blair glanced over her shoulder to look her way, blinking slowly. "Who ate your soul?" Okami asked, smirking a little more at the surprised expression Blair gave her for the question.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked her, slightly confused as to why the question had even been asked.

"Well," Okami began, stepping forward and crouching down in front of the cat, arms resting on her knees. "Cats have nine souls, you only have eight." She explained, her gaze passing over Blair slowly as she said it. Blair sat down and just stared up at her in awe, she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Okami had known she only had eight souls left. How could she know? Even people with Soul Perception abilities wouldn't normally be able to sense more than one soul in one body, especially nine or eight.

"How could you tell?" Blair asked her, and Okami chuckled.

"I have Soul Perception abilities. _Very good_ Soul Perception abilities." Okami explained. "So? You going to tell me who ate the ninth one?" Okami asked again and Blair looked away, an embarrassed look spreading across her face.

"Scythy Boy." She murmured lowly and Okami blinked, tilting her head a little at the answer.

_ Scythy Boy?_

"Who in the hell is that?" Okami asked and Blair smiled widely.

"He's the cutest little weapon I've ever seen!" Blair announced as a playful look came into her eye. "I still can't believe he chose that flat-chested girl over me..." Blair pouted a little, face falling at the thought and Okami blinked once.

"So I'm guessing it was a Weapon and a Meister." Okami murmured, "Are they students at the academy?" She pressed, a little interested now.

"Yes!" Blair announced. "It was actually their team that took down Asura." The cat explained to her. Okami blinked in shock, _Asura?_ She would definitely need to meet this team later...

"Huh... So why did what's his name eat your soul?" Okami asked as she got up and started to walk toward the kitchen, and Blair padded after her.

"Soul." Blair answered. "His name is Soul Eater Evans." Blair smiled and Okami nodded to show she had heard her. "Actually, it was a mission to collect a Witch's soul, so he could become a Death Scythe." Blair jumped up to sit on one of the counters and pawed at the air a little, smirking. "Too bad he didn't know I'm not a witch."

Okami couldn't stop herself from laughing at the explanation. _Man, that Soul kid and his Meister must have been pretty damn mad after finding out!_

Lord Death had probably confiscated all the souls they had collected before then, all because they had messed up and found a cat, where they had been looking for a witch.

"That's actually pretty funny." Okami chuckled, "Bet they hated themselves after that. Especially when Lord Death confiscated all the souls they had after it." She chuckled some more and Blair tilted her head a little.

"How'd you know Lord Death confiscated all their captured souls?" She asked and Okami smirked.

"I've been around, and I know what happens when you mess up with getting the Witch's soul." Okami explained. "I am a student, and I know a lot more then you might think I do." Okami explained and tapped a finger lightly on Blair's nose.

"Your a student?!" Blair asked her in utter surprise. "I've never seen you around before! How long have you been in Death City?" Blair asked her quickly and Okami blinked at the reaction.

"Why so surprised?" She asked and Blair squinted at her. In a poof of smoke, Blair turned back into her human form and peered at her, causing Okami to lean back a little when her face got close to hers.

"Hmm... You seem sort of... Older than any of the other students... Sort of..." Blair answered her slowly, still not exactly sure what she meant, and Okami just glanced away. "Its not that you look older... You sort of just... Seem older..." Blair mumbled and Okami sweatdropped a little, the first sign of discomfort Blair had seen from her.

Blair was silently questioning who Okami really was in her own mind, she felt something a bit off about the girl, and she didn't quite know why either. She wished that Okami would take that hood off, so she could get a better look at her. Blair was a little tempted to reach forward and pull the hood off herself; but something told her Okami wouldn't react in a good way to the action. So, she stopped herself from even attempting, and gave up, for now. She wouldn't forget the nervous look she could see come across Okami's face when she had spoken, but she wasn't going to press it.

_For now anyway..._

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Please follow, fav, and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- First Day

**Chapter 4**

**First Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

The sun climbed its way up the pale blue sky as it rose the next morning, rays of sunshine spreading out across Death City. The Moon could be seen frowning as it was forced from the sky, before finally disappearing behind the horizon.

People began to move around in the city as they got ready for the new day; though being as early as it still was, most of those people were shop owners, or students at the DWMA getting up to go to school. Near the edge of the city, Okami was seated on the stone wall surrounding the front of her house, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, and eyes closed.

She had been one of the first people awake that morning in the entire city. But she hadn't done anything other than get ready, and walk outside to sit on her wall since she woke up.

She was silent, unmoving.

This was something she would do often actually, just take up a seat somewhere and close her eyes. It left her to her thoughts, she could think things over.

_First day back at the Academy today... Something tells me it'll be interesting..._

She had always been rather good at being able to tell when something interesting or dangerous was about to happen, it was sort of a sixth sense she had. That sixth sense, had saved her from a whole lot of trouble at times...

Okami opened her eyes slowly as she looked down at the rays of sunshine shining weakly down on the concrete sidewalk on the other side of her front yard wall. It was time to get going she supposed, and she let out a low sigh at the thought. Okami stretched her legs out in front of her to hang over the wall and she leaned back until she was upside down on the inside of her yard, with her legs keeping her in place on the wall. Her back popped in the process, and she stretched her arms down for a moment, before picking up the small black string bag she had dropped on the inside of the wall.

She sat up and threw the strings/straps over her shoulders, before hoping off the wall, and pulling her hood up as she began to walk up the street, toward the center of the city, and the school.

She was dressed in similar clothes as she had been wearing the other day, though this time her tank top was black, and she didn't have the gloves on. She stuck her hands in her coat pockets and let her eyes close as she headed toward the school, always alert for anything around her.

In her bag she had a few things, a pen, pencil, some paper, her phone... Keys and wallet. She wasn't expecting to be assigned any school work, she had been told she wouldn't be attending the academy as a normal student by Lord Death after all...

Whether or not she would admit it out loud, she had always sort of enjoyed doing missions for Lord Death, well... Some of the time anyway. There were those times that more than often, he sent her on some stupid mission to do something for all the wrong reasons, and it only made her dislike him more and more.

Especially after how long she had known the Shinigami, they definitely had a history, but she wasn't going to get into it right now.

Lets just say that both she and Lord Death; they both had their good and bad days.

Okami walked in the front doors of the Academy without stopping. There were several students making their way to class, but it was still a little early so most of the school's students were not here just yet.

She didn't miss the curious stares she was getting from the students she passed, but she ignored them and kept walking. Her eyes shifted up to land on a sign hanging outside of a classroom door that read; 'Class Crescent Moon'. She opened the door slowly, revealing an empty classroom, not surprising considering most students made it a point to stay out of class until they _really_ had to be here when class started.

Okami glanced sideways once she entered the room, and blinked upon seeing the overturned chair on the floor, with a certain Professor on the floor with it. She couldn't help but smirk a little, and stepped into the classroom, heading toward the figure on the floor.

"Are you still falling over?" She asked with an amused smirk as she looked down at the man on the floor, who looked up at her with a surprised expression for a minute, before a small smile spread across his face.

"Okami." He murmured and she nodded.

"Long time no see, eh Stein?" She asked and held out a hand for him. He took it, and she easily pulled him his feet.

"Definitely." He answered, "Good to see you. When Lord Death told me you came back, I couldn't believe it," he told her, "Then he told me you decided to stay and help out around the Academy, that's what shocked me the most. You've never been one to want to help Lord Death before.." He trailed away, looking her over with an observant gaze and Okami sighed. "You've changed." He told her and she looked away for a moment.

"Everybody changes in time." She told him lowly and looked his way again, "So, any idea what Lord Death is going to be having me do for him?" She asked, "Haven't had a serious mission in awhile, I've been getting bored."

Stein shook his head at her, "I have no idea." He replied and she sighed again. "What have you been doing for the last ten years anyway?" He asked her. Okami stayed silent for a minute, of course he had questions... But she really didn't like questions, especially ones about her.

Stein was her friend, had been since she was younger, since they were both younger. She had been expecting him to be curious as to what she had been doing, having been gone for so long.

She supposed as her friend, he probably had a right to know what she had been doing for the ten years she had been away.

She hadn't stepped foot in the city for ten years. For ten years she hadn't spoken with anyone in the Academy, for ten years she had pretty much disappeared from the face of the planet. She had her reasons, but she wasn't quite ready to tell anyone why she had left, or let alone what she had been doing for all that time.

"It doesn't matter right now." She told him quietly, but he didn't exactly looked satisfied with the answer. Okami fixed him with an unflinching gaze, "I promise I'll tell you some other time, just not now, its a rather long story."

For a minute they stood in assembled silence as Stein matched her gaze without flinching. They stayed that way as the seconds stretched out, and Okami looked right back at him. She wasn't backing down about this, and he knew it.

"Fine." Stein murmured, letting out a low sigh and pushing his glasses up his nose, causing light to bounce of them for a moment. "I'll let it go for now." He murmured and she nodded at him, silently thanking him for not pushing the subject farther. "I believe there was another Student joining the Academy along with you today," Stein explained as he glanced toward the door, several students starting to come in as the clock ticked away, it was almost time for school to start.

Okami glanced toward the door as well, but only for a moment before looking away.

**Kiba POV**

"Gah... Damn it!" Kiba huffed, frowning deeply as he sprinted up the stairs toward the academy, taking three steps at a time. In this situation, he couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that there were just so many damn stairs!

_Why the hell is there so many?! You'd think they could have shortened the amount of stairs at least a little!_

Either way, it was his own fault he was in this situation. It was his fault he had woken up late, he hadn't even had time for breakfast..

"Damn me... I really need to improve my time management skills..." He growled, panting now. He had sprinted from his hotel room all the way through town, dodging people, and cars; which, he had managed not to get flattened by one this time.

He didn't plan on getting hit by another car, not since the day before. He rolled his eyes a little, he was still annoyed at himself for that, and he was still a little annoyed at that girl's attitude after she saved his ass.

He hadn't seen her around the city, though he hadn't been looking, rushing as he was, but he sort of wished he would. Just to know her name, if anything. His eyes darted up to see the last few stairs up ahead, and he let out a heavy breath. Almost there, but still not close enough...

Leaping up the last few steps, he didn't break stride as he sprinted inside the Building, already pretty much void of any students, they had been smart, and were already in class.

There couldn't be much time left until he really was late, and his heart dropped a little when he realized, he didn't have a clue as to where his class was.

"Damn it!" He growled, "Lets see... Lets see... Class... Crescent Moon..." He ran down a few hallways, eyes darting up to read the signs hung up over the Classrooms on either side. His eyes widened to see an old metal sign outside a classroom, with the name 'Crescent Moon'.

He sped up, the door was still open, waiting for any students, like himself, that were running really late.

_At least it didn't take very long to find it..._

Without even thinking to slow down, he rounded the corner at top speed...

Tripping over his own feet in his haste, he landed flat on his face.

**Okami POV**

Okami sighed silently, and she leaned up against the side of Stein's desk, crossing her arms over her chest. She was aware of the glances we was receiving from the other students as they came in and saw her standing there, but she ignored them for now.

But at the moment, she couldn't care less about any of the students. She wasn't here to make friends, she wasn't here to learn, she had learned all the Academy had to teach her already. She was only here to do Lord Death's work, considering she was well aware of the fact that he couldn't leave this city, and lets face it, sometimes none of the students could get the really hard missions done, and the teachers didn't always have time to do them.

_That's where I come in then..._

She let her eyes fall closed for a minute, letting out a low long breath. There would be rules she would have to follow for these missions she would be sent on, she was sure, and she never really did like rules, unless she was the one making them.

_First Rule she had to follow: NO PARTNER_

That was a personal rule she had to follow, without exception. She didn't work well with other people, and partners only got hurt around her. That happened to be one of things she had hated about herself for most of her life, but looking back on it now, she wasn't really sure why she had ever been bothered by the fact she couldn't have a partner. It was better that way, less hassle, less death.

Her head flicked to the left a little under the hood, and she let her eyes crack open to stare at the floor. It was just a feeling, a feeling that someone in particular was looking at her.

_Hmm... Well then, she's here..._

Her eyes shifted up from the floor, to look directly into emerald green eyes that were looking straight at her. It was that girl she had seen walking down the street on so many other days, and she couldn't help but notice that the blonde froze when their eyes met. Okami kept her gaze level, and surprisingly, so did the tall blonde as she slowly walked toward the seats. She kept a neutral face, but smirked a little on the inside.

_What a coincidence... I've got a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from here on out..._

Their stare down was broken when the blonde girl was bumped into by another student, who asked her why she was going so slow. Okami looked away, hearing the blonde apologize quickly, before her feet quickly stepped up the stairs as she made her way to her seat. The flow of students coming inside the room started to slow, and Okami looked over when she realized Stein was still waiting for that other new student that was supposed to be showing up today.

She chuckled a little, maybe the other student wouldn't show up. With that thought, she looked away from the door and pushed herself off from leaning against Stein's Desk, lifting her arms above her in a stretch, her hood shifting a little as she moved.

CRASH

Okami eyes darted toward the door, where someone was lying on their face in the doorway, having fallen down as they entered the room, probably in a rush to get to class...

The students already in class went silent for a split second, before a few of them started to laugh. Okami's eyes narrowed a bit at the mess of dark brown hair, before she blinked in surprise, she recognized the feel of the person's soul, who was currently still on the floor, grumbling in pain.

_Well then..._

Steins head tilted a little as he sat in his chair, arms crossed over the back of the chair, light bouncing off his glasses as he looked down calmly at the kid on the floor. "Are you alright?" Stein asked and the boy pushed himself up slowly, head hanging and shadow passed over his face.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine." He muttered.

"I'm guessing your my other new student," Stein continued as the boy stood all the way up. "It's Kiba right?" He asked and the young man's head lifted up, letting the shadow disappear from over his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sweatdropping and giving Stein a small embarrassed smile.

"Yeah." He answered, "Wait.. other new student? Whose-" Kiba's eyes switched over from Stein, to land on Okami, who couldn't help but smirk with amusement. His blue eyes went wide when he saw her, and his trailed off, not being able to say any more. Stein blinked at the reaction, before glancing from Okami to Kiba, neither of the two looking his way.

"Your Here?!"

At last Kiba seemed to get over his initial shock, and yelled the question out at her, jaw dropped. Okami unhooked her arms from over her chest and placed them on her hips.

"Seems we meet again." She told him, not being able to keep her smirk from growing wider. This had been unexpected, she hadn't pegged him for being a student when she met him yesterday, and what were the odds that they ended up being put in the same class? "You can lower your voice though, there's no need to yell." She added, flicking her head toward the staring students look down at them.

Kiba closed his mouth and slowly switched his gaze from her, to the on looking students, sweatdropping a bit more once he saw all eyes were on them. Stein quirked an eyebrow, confused as to how the two of them knew eachother, but he didn't press the subject, instead he rolled his chair back over to where Okami stood, and motioned for Kiba to follow him. Now Okami stood on Stein's right, while Kiba walked over to stand on his left, and they faced the class.

"Alright class, we have two new students, as you've already guessed." Stein told the rest of the class, and motioned a hand at Kiba. "This here is Kiba," he said, and then in turn motioned to Okami. "And this is Okami." Stein finished, dropping his hands and glancing at both of them. "Find any place to sit." He told them and they nodded.

Heading toward the stairs, Okami paused, and when Kiba did the same, she motioned for him to go first. He slowly started heading up, and she followed, all the way toward the only two open seats in the class, conveniently in the middle of the may rows of desks, and right next to the emerald eyed blonde, and her white-haired partner.

Kiba took the seat next to the blonde, and Okami placed herself right next to him on the end seat, smirking under the hood when she felt that he was a little nervous having her there.

_How amusing..._

Looking down, a gleam had come into Stein's eye, and there was a try a with some sort of dead animal on top, various tools and knives sitting around it, placed on top of his desk as he sat behind it. When Stein announced that he would be doing a dissection, Okami sighed silently on the inside, he hadn't changed a bit in all these years.

As soon as Stein started with the dissection, the class tuned him out and started on other assignments they had been assigned, talking with eachother quietly. "Is there a problem?" Okami asked once she felt that Kiba's blue eyes were fixed on her.

"I cant believe we got stuck in the same class.." He mumbled and she let her eyes fall closed, not looking his way.

"Now, is this a good or a bad thing?" She asked.

"..I don't know."

"And why is that?" She asked, still not opening her eyes.

"I don't exactly know you, so how the hell am I supposed to know how this is gonna turn out?" He huffed and she finally glanced his way from under the hood. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and a moody look on his face, it only made her smile a bit more.

"Think of it this way," She told him, "As long as I'm around, you probably wont get flattened by any more cars. My presence should make you more paranoid about it since you probably don't want me saving your ass again." She told him, and he glared.

"It ain't going to happen again!" He told her and she only smirked.

Kiba jumped a little as a silver scalpel was suddenly lodged in the wood of his seat, where he had been but two seconds before. His eyes grew wide and whited out, and he started to sweat like crazy when he slowly turned his gaze toward the front of the class. Stein was looking up at him with a murderous glare, that the light bouncing off his glasses, only made the look even scarier.

"Do not interrupt my dissection." Stein told him lowly, "I will only give you this one warning." The man growled and Kiba gulped.

"Y-yes sir... sorry..." He stammered and Stein returned to cutting apart the animal on his desk. Kiba seemed to sink a little in his seat as he let out a breath, and Okami chuckled a little. Kiba turned another glare on her once she started laughing, "You did that on purpose." He growled at her.

"Maybe?" She told him with an all to innocent smile, it was almost creepy. Considering he couldn't see her eyes while her hood was up, only her mouth, that didn't help anything. She pulled the scalpel out of the wood of the seat, before stabbing it into the wood of the desk in front of her to keep it in place for the time being.

"... I hate you.." He growled, and she smiled more.

"Oh, but you only just met me." She told him with a slightly cheery tone, and Kiba sweatdropped a bit more. Okami shook her head a little and pulled off her hood, letting it fall against her back as she leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as she folded her hands together to press her chin into them, and she cast him an amused side-ways glance. The look of utter surprise on his face only made her smirk more, and his jaw dropped when he finally got to see all of her face, having never seen her with the hood down. Okami chuckled a little more, "Close your mouth, or people are going to stick things in there." She told him, smirking even more when his face turned bright red, and his mouth immediately closed.

"Tch... why so rude?" He growled and she looked away, letting her eyes close.

"Why so dumb?" She countered and she heard his head hit the desk in defeat, he was getting nowhere with her, and she only found it more amusing. She had to admit it though, he was fun to mess with.

"Your such a jerk..." Kiba growled, voice muffled as his face remained pressed up against the desk.

"... I hope I'm not interrupting...?"

Okami opened her eyes to look at the blonde sitting on the other side of Kiba, with her white-haired partner leaning around her to look their way. The honey-blonde girl looked a little nervous as she asked the question, and she was sweatdropping the slightest bit. Her white-haired partner was quirking an eyebrow at them, having been fairly put off by the short conversation Okami and Kiba had been in moments before.

"Your fine, what's up?" Okami asked and the girl blinked, before smiling a little.

"I just wanted to say hi, my name's Maka by the way." She introduced herself, Okami silently contemplated if she should mention the fact that Maka had been watching her in the alley, but she decided against it.

"I'm Soul," The boy sitting next to her smirked a little, revealing pointed teeth and Okami smiled a bit.

"Oh, so your Scythy Boy." She smirked and his head hit the desk after she said it.

"You met Blair then..?" He muttered.

"Yep."

"Stupid cat..." Soul growled and Okami smiled a bit, looking to Maka, who was giving Soul a sympathetic smile.

"I heard your team took Asura down." Okami told her and Maka blinked, she looked away circled her finger around the scalpel still stuck in the wood of the desk. "That's quite impressive." Maka let out an embarrassed chuckle,

"It really wasn't anything special."

"You don't need to be modest," Okami told her, smiling a bit as she let her eyes close for a minute, and her finger paused. She opened her eyes back up and looked Maka's way, fixing her with an amused look. "I look forward to seeing just how strong you are." Maka blinked, and Okami looked away, to meet her gaze with Kiba's when she noticed he was glaring up at her from his position with his chin on the desk. He had been watching her finger circle the scalpel slowly, and he had taken special ntocie of the two rings on her hand, but now he was just staring at her and she tilted her head.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked and he huffed a little.

"What?" He growled.

"Are you a Weapon or a Meister?" Okami said calmly, and he blinked in surprise at the question. Maka and Soul were looking over to, but Okami didn't break their stare, as she just waited patiently for an answer.

"Oh, I was wondering that too." Maka told him, and their gazes were torn apart when he lifted his head and looked her way. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I suppose that's a fair question." He murmured. "Meister." He told them and Maka smiled, while Okami just looked him over slowly.

_Interesting..._

"That's great, I'm a Meister too." Maka told him. "I can always help you out if you ever need anything." She offered and Kiba smiled a bit, nodding at her.

"Thanks." He told her and glanced toward Okami again, his smile disappearing. "What about you?" He asked and she smirked, looking away.

"Does it matter?" She asked and a vein ticked on his forehead, she was rather good at pissing him off, and he knew she was enjoying making him mad.

"Yes, it does." He muttered. "I answered your question, its only fair you answer mine." Okami tilted her head a bit as she thought about what he said over, and let her eyes fall closed as she smirked more. He had a point...

"It's complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get another chapter posted! Hope you enjoy it and please, follow, fav and review if you can!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5- Fight On My First Day?

**Chapter 5**

**Fight On My First Day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

Both Kiba and Maka blinked at the answer, and Okami looked away, smiling the tiniest bit. For a moment, there was silence, before they seemed to drop the subject, and Okami was glad for it.

"Kiba, where are you from?" Maka steered the conversation away from Okami, who drowned out her voice and closed her eyes, finger returning to draw circles around the scalpel still stuck in the desk.

Her attention moved to Kiba, and his soul. If it were a color, she would say it was white.

_Hmm... Strong... Determined... Hardly a shred of evil..._

That was interesting, Okami had met plenty of people whose souls all contained a bit of madness and evil. Most people had a small amount of evil of madness inside them, it was normal. But Kiba's soul, it didn't seem to have any of that, it was... Pure almost.

_If there is such a thing as a 'Pure' soul..._

This was the first time she had come across someone with a soul like his. It was rare, she had never seen it before... Or even heard about it. But she was definitely interested to see jut what Kiba could do from now on.

_Looks like your not getting away from me that easily... I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

She grinned a bit evilly at the thought, Kiba didn't exactly like her already, but she only found his feelings amusing.

Her attention drifted away from him to Maka, and she smirked a bit.

Maka wasn't giving herself enough credit, the blonde had a strong soul, and she could tell she was very smart. Though, Maka's soul wasn't just that of a Meister, it was one of a Weapon too.

_That's interesting.. Not many people are like that..._

Okami opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Now that she thought about it, the name Maka rung a bell and she tilted her head a bit, trying to place where she had heard that name before. Okami cast a sideways glance at Maka and narrowed her eyes, _now... Where have I heard your name before...?_

She blinked when a ding went off in her head, and she couldn't help but let an evil smirk appear across her face. She remembered, there was a certain idiotic, annoying Death Scythe who absolutely hated her... And now she was stuck in the same class as his daughter.

_No wonder Spirit looked so horrified when Lord Death said I was in this class..._

Her attention snapped to the front when a bell went off, and she blinked a few times in surprise to finally realize how long she had been sitting there.

Stein looked up from his dissection and sighed, "Alright, I will see all of you after Lunch." He told them, and the students began to shift and move.

"YAHOO!"

Okami's attention snapped to the blue-haired kid that had suddenly jumped in front of her, landing on the desk. Time seemed to slow when she took in his appearance in a few short seconds, and her eyes landed on the star tattoo on his shoulder.

She frowned deeply and was immediately out of her seat and springing toward him.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN AND YOUR-" He shouted with a wide grin, but was suddenly cut off when Okami's fist connected with his stomach, with such force, he was thrown all the day down to the bottom of the desks, and smashed into the black board.

Okami came to a pause, standing on top of the desk and looking down at him, hip cocked as she fixed the boy with a cold stone glare, fists still clenched. The class went utterly silent in the next instant, all eyes growing wide when they registered what had happened. Kiba and Maka had jumped away from Okami a little, sweatdropping.

It had all happened in the course a few seconds, they were a little confused. The two were just _that fast,_ Okami had been so quick to react, not even Black*Star had seen it coming.

"...God..." Black*Star coughed out with a furious glare up at Okami. He was angry that he had let himself get hit like that, and even angrier that she had come after him like she had.

Stein looked down at Black*Star slowly, then up at Okami, not seeming particularly concerned with what had happened. Okami eyed Black*Star up and down, hostility sparkling in her eyes, before she blinked.

_Hold on...Did he say... Black*Star...?_

She sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her neck, "Hey kid, what did you say your name was again?" She asked.

"Black*Star!" He snapped, clearly not happy with her actions.

Okami let out a nervous chuckle, "Ah...My bad." She told him, "Sorry about that, you startled me." She smirked and Black*Star frowned deeply.

_I sort of... Over-reacted I guess..._ Okami thought, crossing her arms over her chest and meeting his gaze. _When I saw the tattoo... I thought you were White*Star for a moment..._

Yes, Okami was acquainted with the Assassin, having run into him several times on his path to becoming a Kishin. She had actually sparred with him on one occasion, and although she didn't like to admit it... She had gotten her ass beat.

_But White*Star is dead, I don't know what I was thinking... Oh well._

Black*Star got to his feet and pointed his index finger at her, looking furious and she sighed. "Just for that, I'm going to get back at you!" He shouted and Okami shifted a little.

_So much for not getting into fights..._

"Uh... Okami you might want to-" Maka spoke up but Okami shook her head, gaze still fixed on the blue-haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She promised. Okami stepped down at the scalpel so it flipped up and she caught in her other hand. She flicked her hand and it sliced through the air down to Stein, who caught easily in between his fingers, with a neutral expression. "Mind being the proctor for this fight, Professor?" She asked, not being able to keep herself from smiling a little having to use such a formal name for him. She would probably never get used to have to call him 'Professor', instead of Stein.

The look he gave her told her that he wasn't happy she was starting a fight on her first day. Though, he knew her enough by now, to know that she wasn't one to back down from a fight, this was how she usually was.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright," he agreed and fixed her with a stern look. Okami nodded as silent words passed between them,

_'Go easy on the fight.'_

She smirked and looked back to the kid, "Ready?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" He told her, looking serious.

"Then lets go outside, shall we?"

**Kiba POV**

Kiba looked between Okami and the blue-haired kid she had thrown into the wall at the front of the class, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He couldn't even begin to explain how shocked he was at the events that had transpired all in a few short moments.

He had a hard time processing it, it had all happened so fast. He was amazed at how fast Okami had retaliated, and thoroughly shocked at how violently she had reacted. Her demeanor had seemed to have changed in seconds.

She had been calm and silent, until a few seconds she changed so completely, she was like a whole new person for a few moments. She had looked considerably serious. He hadn't missed the cold anger that had alighted in those silver eyes of hers when she had first swung out at the kid who had jumped at her. Or, the fact that her entire expression darkened to a point, that's sent chills down his spin.

She looked cold, scary... _Dangerous._

Sweatdropping a little more, he silently made a mental note to try and not piss her off. He didn't feel like being on the receiving end of one of her hits, and he really didn't want to see that dark look ever again.

If he ever did... He hoped that he wasn't the one she was glaring at.

But this just made him a bit more curious as to who she really was. There was an air of mystery about her that he didn't quite understand, and his curiousness was bound to get the better of him, though he now knew to act carefully around her.

_I'll have to get to know her more... Even if she is insufferably rude..._ He frowned a bit, eyes not leaving her. _And scary as hell..._ He added as an after thought.

He found himself, along with over half of the Class following Okami and Black*Star out toward the front of the school, their fight going to take place in the cobblestone courtyard. He fell in to step beside Maka and Soul, and glanced over as they were joined by three other people. Two were blonde girls with cowboy hats on, while the other was a guy with black hair, three white stripes running through it on one side.

Looking ahead, a tall young lady with black hair tied up into a high ponytail was walking alongside Black*Star, looking nervous and trying to get him to back out of the fight.

Kiba shook his head a little, he didn't know Black*Star, but something told him no matter what she said to him, he wouldn't ever back out of the fight.

Everyone crowded around under the shade of an overhang in front of the school, separated by three steps from the cobblestone courtyard before them. Professor Stein stepped up to the front of the large crowd of students, eyes fixed on Okami and Black*Star facing each other in the center of the courtyard.

Black*Star looked utterly furious at Okami, while she only looked back at him calmly with a neutral expression, seemingly completely relaxed despite the fight that would start any moment.

_Wonder how she manages to look so carefree? This kid is sure to be something good... Otherwise all these people wouldn't have followed to watch..._

He glanced sideways at Maka, noticing that she looked a little worried. He remembered how the blonde had tried to warn Okami away from the fight, that simple action confirmed the idea that Black*Star, was a tough opponent.

"How much you wanna bet Black*Star kicks her ass in a minute?" Soul asked the small group of people standing around him, hands stuffed in his pockets with an almost bored look on his face.

"I hope he doesn't over do it, she's only new." The tall black-haired girl that had been trying to talk Black*Star out of the fight moments ago, said nervously as she hugged her arms to her chest, her eyes staying fixed on the two standing in the courtyard.

"Ah Tsubaki, don't sweat it girl." The taller of the two blondes with the cowboy hats on hooked an arm around the black-haired girls shoulder. "It'll probably be over so fast, he won't hardly hurt her at all."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, interested in what she said. Black*Star must be really good, these people were already expecting Okami to lose fairly quickly.

"Let's not forget that she _did_ send Black*Star flying in a matter of seconds, Liz." The guy with the golden eyes and striped hair spoke up suddenly. "She may be better than we think."

"Kid's right." Maka murmured. "Okami didn't seem at all worried about fighting with Black*Star, even when I tried to warn her about fighting him." Maka placed her hands on her hips, "Either she's actually really good or..."

"She's really stupid." Soul finished for her with a small frown and Maka nodded a bit.

Kiba glanced away and looked to Okami again. He don't get the impression that Okami was stupid, and he didn't see her as overly proud or arrogant either. Everything about her seemed to hold an air of power, skill even... He had the feeling Okami was probably a lot stronger than everyone seemed to think she was.

"Alright you two, go ahead and fight on my order." Professor Stein announced. Okami nodded a little to show she heard him, but her eyes didn't leave Black*Star.

Black*Star pointed a finger right at her and placed his other hand on his hip. "Now listen up!" He shouted across to Okami. "Your going to find out what its like to take on the World's Greatest Assassin, and your God!" For a split second his scowl turned into an arrogant smirk. "Don't feel too bad when you lose, it was bound to happen!"

Okami quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked a little herself, "Oh really?" She murmured. She chuckled and held her arms open, "Lets see what you can do, kid." She grinned. "I look forward to it." She told him in a steady voice, but a shadow passed over her face, and her grin suddenly looked twisted for a split second, it was an almost evil look, it sent a chill down Kiba's spine and he sweatdropped.

But the look passed in almost a split second, and she just looked mildly excited.

_What in the hell... Was that look...?_

"Go!" The Professor yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>...Oi... it is so late here, I'm exhausted. BUT, I haven't posted anything for any of my stories in forever, and I just so happened to have this one done, so I decided to put it up. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please follow, fav and review if you can!**


	6. Chapter 6- Assassin BlackStar

**Chapter 6**

**Assassin Black*Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

Black*Star jumped into action immediately, and Okami simply stood her ground as he began to race toward her at an amazing speed.

She had to admit, the kid_ was_ fast, but she was just as fast as him, maybe even a little faster. Black*Star wouldn't be able to rely in his speed alone in a fight against her.

His fist swung out as he got near, and she easily stepped to the side to avoid the hit. Her eyes narrowed, and his leg swung out to try and catch her in the stomach, a move she easily spun out of the way of.

She took a few steps back, to put some distance in between them, and she simply took in every move he made, studying his fighting habits to the best of her ability. All the while, she simply dodged every attack he sent her way with ease.

He couldn't touch her.

**Kid POV**

Kid placed his hands in his pants pockets as he watched the fight, eyes narrowed and expression neutral.

He was intrigued by the attitude of this new student, Okami. Usually, new students were rather shy and tended to stay out of too much trouble. She on the other hand, gladly jumped into the fight with Black*Star seemingly without a second thought.

There was an air of confidence about her that he didn't see in many other people, and he frowned a little, he felt there was something off about her as well, something that made his skin itch and he didn't like it.

Okami continued to easily step or duck out of the way of Black*Star's attacks, keeping up with his amazing speed relatively well. It wasn't everyday you witnessed someone go could go the same speed as Black*Star.

But through all of her dodging and maneuvering, she didn't make any move to send an attack of her own his way. He knew that she was strong, she had sent Black*Star flying before.

_What is she waiting for?_

**Kiba POV**

Kiba watched the fight in silence, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. One earbud was in one of his ears, he had intended to listen to his music as the fight was going on, however the fighting had caught all his attention, so he was no longer even aware of the song playing.

However odd and rude Okami seemed to be, he was still interested in the fight, and he only became more interested when she _didn't_ make a move to attack Black*Star.

He could see her eyes set on the boy, how she registered everything he did, made a note of it. It was all in the expression on her face, she was studying Black*Star, and he soon knew just exactly what she had planned.

She was going to understand him, get to know how he fought, and strike when she saw Black*Star at his most vulnerable.

At least, this is what he assumed Okami intended to do. She still needed to actually execute her plan, and not everyone was able to read their opponents so easily.

But the light in her eyes, the look of intelligence, concentration... Something told him that Okami made a habit of studying her enemies often, and if that was the case,

He had a feeling she was _good_ at it.

**Okami POV**

Okami took a step back away from Black*Star one minute into the fight, his kick missed her entirely.

"Stop dodging and fight already!" Black*Star yelled furiously, he was not happy with her stalling in the fight, but he was too mad to even consider why she had not come after him just yet.

It hadn't taken long to understand his habits, he was rather easy to read. He let emotions fuel him while he fought, anger being the biggest drive for him.

He was relying on speed, which she assumed was what he was used to doing. Unfortunately for him he seemed to have never encountered someone as fast as himself before, and if he had... Well he hadn't been expecting it from her.

She was fairly certain that if she had tried to make on move on him, he would block the attack pretty effectively. This was how he was, he was always guarding himself just on the chance she might try to go at him.

But, she had found exactly what she wanted, and she could easily get through his defense and land a blow, one he wouldn't be able to block, all because of one flaw.

He always left himself open at one point, and she planned to exploit that weakness.

**No One POV**

Murmurings broke out among the onlooking students, the crowds taking refuge in the shade of the overhang began to grow once the students who were at lunch became aware of the fight going on. Most everyone knew who Black*Star was, hard not to considering he had played a key role in the defeat of the Kishin Asura.

But hardly anyone knew who Okami was, they had never seen her before, and they only grew more intrigued to see her carefully dodging every single one of Black*Star's attacks.

"Who is she?"

"Oh man! Black*Star's gonna kick her ass!"

"Look how fast they're moving... Have you ever seen someone keep up with Black*Star like that?"

"Hopefully she doesn't get hurt too bad, she's gotta be a new student right?"

"She's high school age, definitely... Wonder if she's a Weapon or a Meister?"

"They are fighting without partners, so you have to assume..."

Black*Star swung a fist in Okami's direction, eyes narrowed and burning with anger. Okami's silver gaze narrowed at the action, and she was suddenly gone.

A few people gasped, while some sweatdropped upon noticing she had suddenly disappeared from where she had been in front of Black*Star, she was suddenly just gone in the course of one second!

Black*Star hadn't anytime to hardly register she wasn't in front of him anymore, before Okami reappeared behind him the next second. He hadn't anytime to do anything, before she made her first move.

Her leg swung out toward his back swiftly, hitting him square on, and with such force you could hear the impact. A circle of air and dust rose up from the percussion of the hit, and within another second, Black*Star had been launched forward with an incredible amount of power completely unexpected from someone like Okami.

Black*Star was thrown across the courtyard by the hit, and the cobblestone cracked a little when he hit the ground with a loud thud, a trail of dust rose up behind him in his wake before he came to a painful stop.

Everyone went deathly silent at what happened, eyes wide and beads of sweat dripping down everyone's faces. This was impossible, Black*Star... He'd been hit! A hit that sent him flying no less!

She had only hit him with her leg! Who could be that powerful?!

The shock was plastered on every single one of the long-time students watching the fight, especially on those who had come to know Black*Star very well.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki called out suddenly, hands brought to her chest and eyes wide with worry for her Meister. She could hardly believe he had taken a hit like that.

Stein stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets and let out a silent sigh, he was at least not completely surprised at what happened. The only thing he had to say about it... Okami had definitely gotten stronger since she had last been here in Death City.

Okami came to a stop, eyes resting calmly on the form of Black*Star slowly picking himself up, dust rising up off of him. His back was turned to her, but she didn't need to see his face to know how angry he had become with that one simple action.

"How in the hell..?" Black*Star hissed under his breath. "She can't be that fast..."

"Ready to stop?" Okami called out to him, hands placed on her hips and expression neutral. "Honestly, I don't think this fight will go anywhere."

"Hell no! We aren't going to stop till I win!" Black*Star shouted back, whipping around to face her with a furious expression. Okami raised an eyebrow at this, she set him with a deeply calculative look, one that should unnerve anyone, but Black*Star didn't seem affected by it.

"Till you win..?" She murmured slowly, and Black*Star jabbed a thumb to his chest.

"You heard me, I'm gonna win this fight." He said, a little of his arrogance returning with the statement.

Okami smiled a little and let her eyes fall closed, head tilting away from him a little. She let out a low sigh, "We can keep fighting if you want, it doesn't matter to me." She answered, almost with an air of amusement. "But lunch only lasts so long, lets try to make this quick."

Black*Star smirked upon hearing this, and was racing forward in an instant. "I agree, I'll take you down with enough time to eat!"

Okami didn't move as he came near, or even open her eyes. She was still smiling, and only smiled more upon hearing his words.

He amused her, and she had to admit he was fast, though unfortunately, she was faster. That was how she had so easily gotten behind him, right when he had slipped up and left himself open, if only for a split second.

A split second had been all she needed, clearly considering her hit had been considerably solid.

She had feeling that however much power or speed Black*Star may have, he probably lacked a little in the intelligence or perception categories. He had not deduced that Okami was not a normal opponent, as so many of the other brighter students had started to realize by now.

The only thing none of them had realized was, she was not a normal _student _either.

"SpeedStar!" Okami's eyes opened upon hearing the boy call out the name, and she blinked, turning her attention to him to see that he had sped up considerably.

She smiled a little more, immediately recognizing 'SpeedStar' as a technique he used to improve his speed. Which was all good and well with normal people, but he was at a loss with using it against her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, for a split second, a flash of white light appeared within her eyes.

Her eyes had a way of slowing down people's movements, if she wanted them to. To anyone else, Black*Star was moving at a pace to fast to even keep him within their sights.

To Okami, she could see him clearly as if he were only jogging toward her, and she never lost sight of him and she wove every possible way in an attempt to make her lose track of him.

Black*Star appeared behind her, fingers bent, his palm erupted with the light of his Soul Wavelength, and he smiled, thinking he had caught her off guard.

Time seemed to slow down for a split second as Black*Star thrust his palm toward Okami's back, she only stood there.

But a shadow had passed over her face, no one could see her eyes... But a large grin spread out across her lips.

A twisted, dark smile.

Black*Star's eyes widened at the last second upon noticing the look, he faltered slightly.

"Hehe... Nice try kid." Okami chuckled lightly, voice slightly airy and cold, with a bit of a hiss embedded in it.

Okami spun around in an instant, her arm bumped against the inside of Black*Star's, causing his hand to miss her entirely, and she leaned toward him, the shadow over her face remaining.

She leaned her face in close to his, this time he could see her eyes, but the twisted grin she had had for only a split second, it had been replaced with a slight smirk.

"Soul Force: Percussion WaveLength!" Okami smirked, thrusting her palm into Black*Star's chest, her fingers curled and red and blue light flickering around her hand.

Black*Star let out a yell of pain, and he was launched with an amazing amount of force away from Okami, another wave of air a dust rising up around her from the amount of force the hit had.

Most people could only stare in shock and amazement. Only a very few people had caught the look on Okami's face as Black*Star had, considering it had only appeared for a split second at most. Those who did see it, sweatdropped at it. It was a look anyone rarely saw on anyone with a sound mind.. Or a sound soul.

Kid noticed the look and narrowed his eyes at Okami, he did not like her already.

**Maka POV**

Maka felt chills go down her spine upon seeing the smile, and her eyes widened. She had felt there was something different about Okami before this point, the girl had a darker feeling to her than most people. Maka sweatdropped, she wanted to look at Okami's soul, of what she was feeling about it was right... She was a little afraid of what she might see.

She let her eyes fall closed, before she opened them again. She had to know, had to see...

She barely stifled the gasp that escaped her lips, and she self-consciously took a small step back. Her blood ran cold, body went rigid, and her eyes widened even more.

_Her soul... It... It... How can it be so...?_

**No One POV**

Black*Star was set flying over the edge of the very, very long array of stairs that lead up to the school. He was going to end up falling all the way to the bottom, a very long a painful trip.

Before he could fall past the first step, Black*Star was jerked to a stop when a solid grip tightened around the back of his shirt, and he found himself being held up over the first two steps, dangling in the air by the back of his shirt.

He blinked a few times, getting rid of the darkness at the edge of his vision. Her hit had been strong, really strong. His chest hurt where she had hit him, so did his back. But his entire body was on fire due to the damage her Soul Wavelength had done to him. He was slightly surprised to have come across anyone who could project their Soul Wavelength like he could, so far only the Professor and himself had been able to do that.

He switched his gaze behind him, and stared in shock to see that Okami had grabbed on to him, smiling slightly. He was frozen, why would she grab him? Why not just let him fall?

His shocked expression was replaced with a frown, he suddenly remembered the dark look she had had.

"Who in the hell are you?" He growled at her.

Okami smiled a little more and took a couple steps back, "I'm one of the new students, weren't you listening?" She asked, setting him down and releasing her grip on his shirt.

Black*Star turned to face her, arms crossing over his chest and frowning even more. He gave her a look that told her he didn't think that was a good answer. "Yeah, right, who are you really?" He asked again.

Okami smiled a little more and leaned in toward him, bending over a little to be at his level. "I'm the one who is about to win this fight." She told him in a mockingly sweet voice, and he stiffened at the words. Her face leaned in a little closer, "But just between you and me kid," her eyes started shinning, "There might just be one more assassin to show up in the school pretty soon."

He was too confused by the words to even react to what she did next.

Okami grabbed onto the front of his shirt, and swung around, throwing him toward the front doors of the school. He smashed into the ground just before the crowd, shattering the stone around him from the force of her throwing him.

He was knocked out immediately, looking dazed and eyes spinning. Okami walked toward him slowly, sticking her hands on her coat pockets and letting her eyes fall closed.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki gasped, running from the crowd of utterly stunned onlookers to crouch down beside her Meister.

Everything had gone silent, eyes switching from Okami, to Black*Star rapidly.

They couldn't believe it... Black*Star... Was defeated... He was down... Taken down by a new student... By herself...

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"This can't be right!"

"How did she do that?!"

"Black*Star lost?!"

"She didn't even get hit! Not once!"

Okami slightly smiled at the outbursts from the watching crowd as she continued to calmly walk back across the courtyard.

Soul was standing frozen, jaw dropped, staring at Black*Star with huge, bulging, whited out eyes. All color had drained from his face at what happened, he wasn't even worried or bothered by the fact that he _had_ seen that twisted smile on Okami's face moments before.

He just couldn't believe he had been wrong! Couldn't believe Black*Star had been taken down so fast!

How long had that fight lasted?! Two, three minutes tops?!

Maka let her eyes fall to the ground, hands clasped in front of her and shoulders drooping. She wouldn't look up, she wouldn't look Okami's way... She couldn't.

**Stein POV**

Stein raised an eyebrow at Black*Star, his expression remained neutral, but he was surprised none the less. Even he hadn't anticipated that the fight would only last a few minutes, he hadn't expected Black*Star to lose so easily.

He knew Okami had kept her promise though, it was clear to him that she had in fact been going easy on the fight. Sticking a cigarette in his mouth, and lighting it, he let out a long breath.

One thing was for sure, Okami had gotten stronger, a lot stronger. She had changed, in more ways then one.

_Hmm... When did she learn how to project her Soul WaveLength like that...?_

**No One POV**

Okami stopped behind Tsubaki, eyes opening as she rest them on the knocked out boy on the ground. His black-haired Weapon Partner was still trying to shake him into consciousness,

"He'll be fine." Okami said suddenly, causing Tsubaki to jump slightly at the sound of her voice, not having noticed the new student approach. Tsubaki glanced behind her, and Okami smiled a little at her surprised expression. "Honestly, I didn't hit him that hard." She explained, "Here, look..."

Okami stepped to the side of Tsubaki and crouched down beside the black-haired Weapon. Taking one of her hands from her pockets, Okami smiled a little at the sweatdropping Tsubaki, and tapped Black*Star lightly with her index finger, which had briefly been illuminated by the light of her SoulWavelength.

Black*Star bolted up instantly once he had been shocked a little by Okami' Soul Wavelength. Tsubaki smiled happily at her Meister's revival, finding it both odd and pleasant that Okami had been willing to help wake her opponent back up quite nicely, and without hurting him further.

Black*Star's eyes landed on Tsubaki for a split second, before he saw Okami crouching in front of him too, still smiling softly, arm resting on her knee.

"Welcome back to the living kid." Okami told him, putting her hand back in her pocket. She looked down at him, eyes glinting with amusement.

People were still talking rapidly about what had happened, all of them having a hard time believing what they had seen. Okami was amused by it, simply because all of the students were ignorant to her true abilities, hell, ignorant to who she_ really_ was.

Of course they would be surprised, and she was sure she would surprise them in times to come too. But she made a mental note to tone down her actions, no use letting them know everything, right?

"You don't want to miss Lunch, do you?" Okami asked him as Black*Star continued to stare up at her, looking almost dumbfounded.

At the mention of food, both Black*Star and most of the crowds suddenly seemed to realize they could be eating instead of standing here. They only had so much time to eat after all, before they had to go back to class.

Black*Star grinned in response, his usual demeanor returning in seconds. He seemed to completely forget about the fact that he had in fact been beaten. Black*Star was never one to lose, and it was a little odd to think he would just let it go like he was.

Tsubaki noticed this odd behavior in her Meister, but didn't seem to wish to question it now, instead she only smiled and went along with it.

"No way! A Big Star like me's gotta eat!" Black*Star grinned, but gave Okami a hard stare. "But don't think this is over yet, I won't give up until I beat you!" He said firmly and Okami smiled a little, letting her eye close and sighed.

So, he hadn't forgotten he had been beaten after all.

"I didn't expect you to drop it." Okami murmured, "But we will wait until another day to pick this up again." She said, opening her eye to look at him. "Word of warning though, kid." She said lowly, low enough that only Black*Star and Tsubaki could possibly hear her.

A glint came into Okami's silver eyes as she gazed steadily at Black*Star, who blinked upon sensing her mood becoming a little more serious.

"I was going _easy_ on you." Okami said lowly, smile fading and expression going neutral, a dim shadow passing over her eyes, making her look a lot more... dangerous, than she had been.

Tsubaki and Black*Star sweatdropped, the latter's eyes going wide in utter shock.

How could she had been going easy on him?!

"Your going to want to get a lot stronger before you take me on next time." Okami warned, "Otherwise you'll end up losing again." She murmured, standing up suddenly and turning away from a very stunned Tsubaki and Black*Star before they could say anything in response.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." Okami told the two, casting a smirk over her shoulder, mood changing suddenly. She acted as if she hadn't said a word to either of them.

Kid, who had been watching the fight with a very serious expression, turned away from the crowd of students and left his two Weapon Partners in silence, eyes closed and hands in his pants pockets. He completely ignored Liz and Patti's attempts to call him back, and he was soon out of sight.

Students began to make their ways back inside to the lunchroom, still casting shocked looks Okami's way, looks, she did not seem to notice, or care about.

Okami started to walk toward the doors once everyone had left, leaving only Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and Stein in the courtyard.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba had taken to leaning against a pillar, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fixed on Okami's back as she went up the small steps onto the patio of the overhang.

His eyes were narrowed at her, and he felt himself a little tense.

There was definitely something about her he wasn't sure he liked or not.

The fact that she had ended that fight with Black*Star in only about three minutes, and the utterly astounded reactions from everyone of the long-time students... She had more power and skill than she was letting on.

Lets not forget she could use her SoulWavelength as an attack.

He had only been a student since this morning, but he had wanted to be a Meister for awhile, and taken it upon himself to learn all he could on his own before coming here to the DWMA.

Projecting your SoulWavelength as Okami had, it was not something just anyone could do. It was an extremely rare, and extremely effective skill hardly anyone ever possessed.

She was the first he had seen.

Though, Soul had let a comment slip about Black*Star being able to use his SoulWavelength as Okami could, so know he knew of two people who could do so.

But Okami seemed to have more physical strength and speed than humanly possible. How could anyone have hit Black*Star with a kick, with so much force that air pressure could be seen?

His eyes narrowed more as Okami shot him a glance from the corner of her eye, and he couldn't help but notice the small smirk that appeared on her face when their gaze's met.

_Who in the hell are you?_

She looked away and disappeared inside, not able to hear the question he had asked in his head.

Okami was powerful, and he made a note not to piss her off. He had seen the looks that had passed over her face at different points in the fight.

The dark, cold, twisted, almost evil looks.

They only lasted for a split second at a time, but none the less they put him on edge.

Not only was she powerful, he was sure she was hiding something. Something dark.

Damn him though, he _really_ wanted to know.

But how was going to find out, without getting snapped at, or attacked?

Not to mention, he sure as hell didn't want to let Okami know he was interested in something about her. He'd never hear the end of it, and he wasn't fond of the idea of hearing her patronize him about it.

_Hmph... This is going to get complicated..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Longtime since I posted! I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefully you enjoy this chappy!<strong>

**Thank you to all of you who followed, faved and reviewed for this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Questions

**Chapter 7**

**Questions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

The sun rose up above the city, the moon frowning deeply as it was pushed from the sky. The sound of the sun laughing started to echo over the buildings, the first rays spanning out across the city.

Okami sighed, watching the sun grin wildly, not even slightly amused by it. She crossed her arms over her chest and let her eyes close half-way. She sat with her back pressed up against the building, one knee propped up on the beam, the other hanging off the edge below her. She was seated on the middle spike sticking out of the skull in front of the school, situated above the doors a rather long way below her.

Slowly, students were beginning to file in. They were very few and sparse in numbers, it still being fairly early as it was, class wouldn't start for another hour or so.

Her presence atop the building's structure had gone unnoticed, not surprising considering it wasn't something someone in their right mind would think of climbing up to, and sitting on. Though on closer inspection, she did see the metal brace on the spike, like someone had broken it, and mended it some time before.

Shaking her head, she let out another sigh.

She had been there since well before sunrise, just sitting... thinking.

She knew she had let herself get a little out of hand yesterday with Black*Star, knew she had let the darker side of her personality show more than a few times. Although, not many of the other students had seemed to sense this in her... with an exception of the very few perceptive ones.

She was usually careful not to let that side of her show so much, but fighting with Black*Star had been different. However easy it had been, it was still amusing to fight someone she wasn't trying to kill, a fight she didn't have the pleasure of involving herself in very often.

Besides, the experience had been educational. She now had a lot more information on the blue-haired assassin than she had before, and for what it was worth, Black*Star might actually begin to see where his place was with her around.

He was going to be stubborn about it though, she was sure.

She let a small smirk slip at the thought, Black*Star was something else. He was annoying, hot-headed, not the brightest... but his antics amused her at least.

She made a mental note to collect information on many of the other students, the team that had taken down Asura was top priority. Then, there was the other new student, Kiba.

She smirked a little more, Kiba was amusing in his own way too. He clearly did not have any sort of fondness for her, and that didn't bother her in the slightest. But she was more interested in his soul, the soul that had almost no shred of evil in it what-so-ever. Kiba's soul was a rare thing to come across, and she wanted to see where he planned on going being here in the DWMA.

Not that she didn't plan to stop annoying him in whatever way she could.

But even more so, she was rather bored_ already._ She needed something to do, a mission, _something._ Anything that would get her moving, she wasn't really a big fan of the idea of sitting through class all day, she had heard it all before, and gotten her far share of school years ago.

But how likely was it that Lord Death had mission for her to do today?

She sighed, knowing all to well it wasn't likely. She was a bit tempted to just ditch class and search out Kishin within the city. She knew there were several, could feel their souls hiding in the shadows.

She also knew it wasn't likely any Kishin would come out during the day, they mostly did so at night.

She let her head fall back against the building, eyes closing, but she really didn't feel like waiting until night damn it... Her eyes snapped open when she could feel a very familiar soul come within range, and without meaning to, she smirked.

If she wasn't going to get a mission today, it would sure be fun to piss him off though.

She got to her feet, easily balancing along the narrow beam. Her eyes scanned the ground below her, searching for the owner of the soul she had felt. She took a few steps forward along the spike, eyes never leaving her search, and never going off balance.

She stopped at the very top of the spike, hands in her jacket pockets and eyes fixed on to the figure of a young man climbing the last few steps alone. He had arrived at an interval in the incoming students, so he was the only one in front of the school right now.

She smiled once more, before stepping off the spike without a second thought.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba made his way up the steps to the school slowly, eyes closed and hands in his hoody. He was listing to his music, one earbud in and the other out to keep track of what was going on around him. He usually wouldn't be this early, but after showing up almost late yesterday, he had thought it better to be here sooner just in case something went wrong.

He had gotten here without any issues thankfully, but he was not excited about waiting for the class to actually start. He would have nothing to do in the meantime, it wasn't as if he had made any friends in the one day he had been here. In fact, he had only successfully started to hate one other student in particular, a very rude and annoying one at that.

He opened his eyes as he reached the last few steps, staring ahead with a small scowl at the thought.

No, he was not a fan of her.

"Hey there."

He came to an abrupt halt when someone dropped out of the air in front of him, just as he made it halfway across the courtyard. She came out of nowhere... Glancing up, he spotted the spike protruding from the center skull of the school. He quirked an eyebrow, had she been sitting up there? What in the hell for?!

He shook away his astonishment and put on a frown, staring into her strange silver eyes evenly with his own deep brown ones. She just smiled at him slightly, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets and hood down.

"You're rather early today." She commented in a calm tone, and he frowned a little more.

"Yeah, so?" He huffed and she smiled more.

"Afraid you'll be late again?" She asked and he scowled.

"Shut up." He growled and she closed her eyes,

"Touchy-touchy..." She murmured, smirking now. He scowled more, before forcing himself to calm down and look way with an annoyed huff, eyes going toward the spike above their heads.

"We're you standing up there?" He asked, deciding he ought to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"You noticed." She replied, not really an answer though, more like a statement.

He didn't look back down at her, "Now why in the hell would you be doing that?"

"You ever tried it?" This time he looked to her, giving her a flat stare. She only smiled though, "Its a great view of the city, plus hardly anybody notices you're up there, which is great for surprise attacks." She smirked and he shook his head, she was messing with him.

"Well what the hell are you doing here so early then?" He huffed moodily, and she smiled.

"I don't sleep much." She replied evenly, "Besides, getting up early means more time to scope out the other students." She looked away, letting her eyes fall closed. Kiba blinked a few times, not sure what to make of the words, nor particularly liking them.

Scoping out the other students? She made it sound as if there was a threat within the school...

"Since you have nothing better to do, why not join me for a bit?" Okami suggested calmly, turning away from him as she began to walk. "Its not as if either of us have anything better to do." She called back to him. Kiba remained where he was, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a tight line.

What happened to scoping out students?

He couldn't say he liked the idea of walking with her, or even speaking to her for that matter. She had not made a good impression on him from the start, and he could already feel there was something off about her. Her fight against Black*Star had made him wary of her, and he didn't want to possibly find himself in a touchy situation with someone as seemingly... dangerous, as Okami.

True, he did not know her very well, nor did he know anything about her, or who she was. He had no right to be making assumptions about someone he did not know, but somewhere inside of him, something told him he needed to be wary around her, lest he find himself in trouble. No, he did not want to provoke the very person who could simply kick him across the courtyard with ease, or even send a very powerful Wavelength through his chest.

But at the same time he wanted to know more, so he followed after her slowly, alert for anything out of the ordinary.

It was only the two of them in front of the school, and Okami lead them inside, down hallways without a second thought, seemingly knowing exactly where she was going. He stayed close, fairly sure he could easily get lost in a school this size. When at last they entered one of the many doors, rows upon rows of bookshelves reaching all the way up to the roof awaited them inside what was clearly the school library.

Again, they were alone.

"Tell me about yourself, Kiba." Okami invited, coming to a pause once they had walked in a bit, and turned to face him once more. He blinked at the words, "I'm interested." She said simply.

"Why?" He asked slowly, tone mild but cold and Okami smiled at it slightly.

"Your soul." She answered. "You have a very unusual soul, something I've never seen before..." She paused, "Something I didn't think possible of anyone or anything, you are the only exception to a long-standing belief that I have developed." Kiba blinked at this,

"And what would that long-standing belief be?" He asked, weighing his options between what was so weird about his soul, and possibly learning how her mind worked a little.

"It doesn't matter, nor is it something that would have any impact on you." She replied curtly, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

Kiba frowned, he knew she wasn't going to elaborate, but he didn't like her silence either. Why should he talk about himself, when she was clearly not going to be willing to reveal anything about herself?

"I have no reason to tell you about myself, when you wont do the same." He voiced his thoughts in a calm, stern voice and she blinked this time, looking slightly surprised, before smiling slightly out of amusement.

"Very well then, I will answer any questions you have of me, to an extent, only if you are first willing to talk of yourself first." Okami answered smoothly.

He gave in, knowing there wouldn't be any other way to get her to talk. "Fine," He muttered, looking away. "I've been living on my own for about a year now, I don't have any family, and I found out I was a Meister from my dying mother." He huffed, not bothering to look at her. "After some traveling, I ended up here and enrolled. Figured I ought to do something with my life..." He looked back at her. "Happy?" He growled lowly. He didn't want to talk about himself, and especially not with her.

But honestly, that was all he had to tell. His life was pretty straight forward now that he thought about it...

Okami settled him in a level, silver stare, face neutral and arms crossed over her chest. She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink. They were left in silence, and after awhile, he couldn't look at her anymore and instead turned his attention to the pile of books on the floor beside them.

"Who did the ability pass down from?"

Kiba stiffened at the question, before his brown eyes snapped back to her. She was still looking at him calmly, and didn't seem to have missed the tenseness at the question that came over him. "What?" He asked lowly, making sure he had heard her right.

"Did the Meister Ability get passed down to you from your mother, or your father?" She asked calmly, then paused. "Or was it something completely unique only to you?" He narrowed his eyes, head tilting slightly.

He didn't know what to make of the question, why should it matter? And why would she care anyway?

Letting out an aggravated growl, he sighed and looked away again. "Father.." He hissed lowly, and Okami raised an eyebrow at the venom that crept into his voice, but didn't press the subject.

"Fine then." She sighed, "What was it you wanted to know of me?" She asked calmly, but he caught on to the slight harshness in her tone, and glancing back to her, she had her eyes closed and a small frown pulling at her lips. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly able to see how much of an uneasy topic this was to her, and he reminded himself to take it easy,

_I don't want to get into trouble with her, remember that..._

"Lets start with the basics." He started slowly, "Family? Or where you were before this?" He paused, "And how about why its 'complicated' with whether or not your a Weapon or a Meister?"

Okami opened her eyes at the words, but didn't look to him, instead her gaze focused on the floor. To him, it looked like she was mulling the questions over in her head, and he suddenly got the feeling she wasn't going to give him any good answers. _Too damn secretive..._

"No family." She started slowly, "I traveled all around before coming here, and the matter of whether or not I am a Meister or a Weapon," Her eyes came up from the floor to land on him. Her expression was unflinching and stern, but masked by a veil of neutrality that suddenly made his skin crawl a little. "I will not get into it with you, I would suggest you do not ask again." Her voice dropped, and he heard the warning tone in the words.

Looking away, he tried to cover up his sweatdrop, and let out a huff of anger. Was he never going to get anywhere with her?

He had however, almost stepped over the line with Okami that could very well get him hit by a Wavelength attack just then, and he did not like the feeling of dread that hit him at the realization. He really did not want her to be angry at him, and he hated himself for it, why should he be afraid of her anger anyway!?

An image of Black*Star being knocked unconscious in the course of only a few minutes came to mind, and he reminded himself of why he should be afraid of angering her once more.

"Tch... Fine.." He replied a bit stubbornly, and she nodded at him, before letting her eyes close again. She really was one giant damn mystery, wasn't she? And she was clearly not willing to help clear things up about herself... "Why did you join the academy?" He asked after awhile, the question coming to mind all on its own. This, he felt was something she might actually answer for him.

Okami looked to him once more, eyebrow raised and looking slightly surprised at the question. "Why?" This time she was the one confused, and he suddenly felt a little victorious about it, even if the feeling was only slight.

"I figure everyone has some reason to come here, to join the academy." He murmured. "Some do it because its a family tradition, others are born into it, and some are just here for the glory." He gave her a neutral stare, unflinching, calm. "And some do it because they wish to better the world." Okami narrowed her eyes at him, surprised to hear such things from him. "I myself have come here, because I have nowhere to go... and I wish to be stronger, I want to help in any way that I can. Training to be a Meister was the most logical step."

"So you must have some sort of reason for being here, and I would like to know why." He finished.

Okami simply looked at him for a long time, and he could see several different and unrecognizable emotions sparkling in her silver gaze. It was only after a long while of complete silence, did she give her answer;

"I was asked to join."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Long time since I updated and I am super sorry for it! I have two other ongoing stories to update for! Enjoy though!<strong>

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8- Job Interrupted

**Chapter 8**

**Job Interrupted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

"Asked?" Kiba echoed with narrowed eyes, blinking in confusion. "By Lord Death?"

"Yes." Okami answered steadily, letting her eyes close as she stepped past him and toward the door. Kiba turned to watch her go, before walking after her.

"Why?" He called out to her. His mind was racing with that simple statement. Lord Death himself... That Shinigami had personally asked for Okami to join the Academy?

The notion was unheard of for any of the students, by his standards. Students were admitted because their parents wished them to be, or the students themselves had decided to join.

Under no circumstance had he ever believed that a student would be personally requested to join the school by it's headmaster, Lord Death himself. It had to be extremely rare, and it must be a sort of honor.

To be asked for by Lord Death himself... Okami must not be who she was letting on. There was definitely something different about her, but she wasn't going to share it.

"It doesn't matter why." Okami called back to him calmly. "Nor should you care." With those last words, she had disappeared out the doors to the Library and rounded the corner.

Kiba rushed to the doorway, intent on following her, only to find she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>Kiba glanced sideways toward Okami, eyes narrowed and hands folded while pressed to his chin, elbows resting on the desk. He didn't turn his head toward her, and he didn't say a word, just simply stared.<p>

Okami had her eyes fixed on Professor Stein, her own silver orbs narrowed and expression neutral, though she had her arms crossed and resting on top of the desk. Kiba wondered if she could feel his eyes on her, and guessed that she could, though she did nothing to show it.

He had not seen Okami since coming to class, once school actually started. They had said nothing to one another, neither of them making any attempt to.

He was aware of Maka and Soul looking their way curiously, as if they could feel a sort of tension sparking between Okami and himself. Though they stayed silent; and from what he had seen of Black*Star, the blue-haired boy was looking rather bored and paying Okami no attention. Tsubaki was quietly talking with Liz and Patti who sat beside her, curiously lacking their Meister.

Okami tilted her head slightly, as her eyes moved from Professor Stein toward the speaker above the chalk board. He raised an eyebrow at the action, wondering why she-

"Okami, please report to the Death Room." The speaker came to life with a short sound of static, Kiba stared in surprise, while Okami rose to her feet.

Professor Stein had looked up from his dissection at the announcement, where his eyes landed on the New Student slowly making her way toward the door.

Kiba stared after her, it was like she had known that announcement was about to come on...

He wasn't the only one in the room to watch her too, nearly everyone else looked up from their books to rest their gazes on her. Okami paid them no attention though, just as she had when Kiba had been looking to her. She walked toward the door with closed eyes and hands in her jacket pockets, face neutral.

She did open her eyes to look Professor Stein's way when she passed his desk, and while they said nothing to one another, it would seem silent words were passed.

Without saying a thing, Okami closed the door to the room shut behind her, and disappeared from sight.

Kiba grimaced at the door, what the hell could Lord Death want with Okami?

Her mysteriousness was starting to really piss him off.

**Okami POV**

Okami glanced sideways, back the way she had come. Well this was surprising... It would seem Lord Death might actually have a mission for her to do after all, that was wonderful.

She had not been looking forward to an entire day of sitting in class, having Kiba stare at her all day. While she didn't show that she was bothered by it outwardly, she in fact hated it, simply because she did not like how curious he was about her.

This was no longer amusing, and that wasn't going to make her happy.

_Perhaps whatever Lord Death wants will fill my time... I need to get moving again..._

Having been considerably mobile and busy over the ten years she had spent away from the city, sitting still and twiddling her thumbs was not going to make her happy. She was always doing something. She had to keep moving, otherwise she would go insane from being bored out of her mind.

She shook her head slightly, insane was something she couldn't honestly say didn't make up a part of her...

Once she had reached the doors to the Death Room, she slowly stepped inside, head tilting once she began to make out someone shouting from farther inside.

It wasn't a shout of fear, this was a shout of anger, and surprisingly enough, she couldn't exactly make out who it was. Maybe someone she hadn't heard before...?

"Father! Stop leading me around in circles!" The voice finally became clear as she drew closer. _Father huh? That has to be Kid then..._ "I demand you give me an answer! Who is Okami really?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" Lord Death's voice sounded next, from what she could tell, the three of them were the only ones present in the Death Room, Spirit must be out doing... Whatever the hell he does...

She was surprised though, because it would seem Lord Death intended to keep his word. He wasn't going to tell Kid what he wanted to know about her, because Okami herself had asked the Shinigami to keep it to himself, along with the other Teachers here in the school.

She blinked, _score one for you Lord Death, that'll definitely give you some respect points... Not many though._

"Stop it Father!" Kid snapped, his patience clearly running low. "She is not like any normal mortal I have ever encountered, she's different, her soul is dark." Kid growled, "She's faster than Black*Star, and stronger than any normal human." There was a pause, she could imagine the young Shinigami glaring at his father. "Who is she? What is she?"

Okami stepped up into the platform, eyes narrowed as se caught sight of the two standing in front of her, Kid with his back facing her way.

"Why not ask me personally?" She said in a low voice, "Instead of talking about me behind my back."

Kid whipped around to face her, looking slightly shocked she was there, before a scowl appeared across his face. Okami stared right back at him, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked.

She dared him.

"Why I think I will." He almost growled the words out. Okami raised an eyebrow, a little intrigued at how easily she had set him off, and slightly surprised he was addressing her in such a way.

It wasn't often she had met anyone who dared speak to her this way, but then again, Kid did now know who she really was. That's why he was angry wasn't it?

"You're right, I'm not like any normal Mortal." She said steadily, eyes set on him and face neutral. But her voice was cold, so much so it seemed to send an icy spear straight through any who heard it. Kid didn't flinch at it though, he stood his ground.

He had some guts to say the least.

"I'm a lot stronger than you could imagine. While I fought with Black*Star you only saw a fraction of what I am truly capable of." She took a step toward him, a shadow passing over her eyes to make her silver gaze glow slightly, an aura of power emanating from her. Her face stopped an inch away from the young Shinigami's, who still stood his ground, though he did sweatdrop slightly.

"You're testing my patience, I would suggest you stop. If you want to know who I am, then fine, but you're going to have to earn my respect first." She set him with a dark glare unlike any she had done in a very long time. "I'm not normal, my soul's not perfect, nor am I. No one is perfect." She smirked slightly, despite the glare she had set on him. "That includes you."

He... Threw his hands in the air and started to curse, looking very distraught...?

"I'm trash! Garbage! A-Symmetrical Trash!" He yelled, "I don't deserve to live! Damn these lines in my hair!" Kid fell to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes at an unbelievable rate, muttering things about being 'asymmetrical'.

Okami stared, eyebrow quirked and jaw slightly dropped, not sure what to make of the sudden behavior. What did she say to set him off?

Her eyes moved from Kid to Lord Death, who was standing by sweatdropping, looking very disappointed almost. She turned a quizzical look on him, and he only shook his head.

She straightened up, "Was there something you wanted?" She asked, face returning neutral, "Besides having me listen to your son bad mouth me?"

"Yes, I have an assignment for you." He replied, choosing to ignore his son on the floor as well, but none-the-less looking slightly apologetic for what had happened. "There is a rather high-level Kishin Egg that has been moved into the city, I've sent a few different teams of students, but none of them have been able to dispose of it. Though, I have no doubt you should be able to get it done."

Okami nodded slightly, happy to have been given something to do, wasn't it only that morning she had been sitting atop the school, hoping Lord Death would give her a mission?

"Whose the Kishin Egg then?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, I only have a word of caution for you," Okami blinked, "Even some of my best students were almost killed by it, and its been a menace to several towns since it appeared."

Okami narrowed her eyes, "How does it kill people?" She asked quietly, she had the feeling that there was something about this Kishin Egg that was a bit more rare than in other Kishin Eggs.

"It eats them whole." Lord Death replied evenly, Okami stopped herself from growling out loud. That was disgusting, a Kishin Egg that eats people whole was a bit more unheard of then you might think, most shredded people to pieces first, before taking their souls.

She smirked though, this was going to be interesting.

"Alright then, It'll be dead by midnight." She promised,

Lord Death nodded, "Thank you, and good luck!"

* * *

><p>"Tch... Wake up already!" Okami snapped, glaring back at the young Shinigami she was dragging down the stairs after her.<p>

Kid had managed to pass out in his fretting over 'symmetry', and as was left to drag him back to class.

She let out an aggravated huff, stopping halfway down the stairs. Her fingers flickered with red and blue light for a split second, as she tapped them to Kid's shoulder, jolting him to consciousness.

He shot up immediately, eyes wide, and she set him with an annoyed glare. "Rise and shine Princess, there's no way in hell I'm dragging your ass all the way back to class."

He was on his feet in an instant, looking slightly suspicious, but a lot less angry than he had before.

"I don't believe you ever answered my question." He muttered and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Funny thing, I don't answer a lot of questions, you'll have to get used to it." She answered curtly. "Now I suggest you stop asking so many, are you trying to get me to kill you?"

He faltered at this, not sure if she truly meant it or not. Okami herself didn't know if she meant it either, but he was definitely pissing her off.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He growled,

Okami stared him straight in the eye, "You don't. There's no way you can know, you'll just have to make a leap of faith." She replied calmly, "I don't know how highly you think of your father, Kid, but surely if Lord Death is willing to let me be here, you should be willing to leave me be as well."

It was at those words Kid truly went silent, looking slightly shocked she had said such a thing. He simply stared at we with wide eyes, jaw slightly dropped.

"My soul isn't perfect, that's what is making you so tense." Okami continued, ignoring his shock. "Its nothing compared to what you can consider 'normal', its not something you could ever consider to be allowed in this school." She shook her head, "Fact is, Lord Death has been willing to leave me be here in the school, and as should you."

Kid seemed to consider that a minute, gazing at her levelly with those golden eyes of his. "Alright." He murmured after awhile. "But, should you pose any threat to anyone here, I will not hesitate to dispose of you." He said in a warning tone.

Okami smirked, the words amusing her slightly. "Same plan your Father has, I assure you." She murmured, turning to continue walking. "Might as well go to class today, hm?" She called back, eyes closing and placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

She could hear Kid's foot falls down the stair begin her until he had caught up to walk at her shoulder.

"You seem pleased with the mission my father gave you." Kid commented, she cracked one eye open to glance his way.

"So, you heard that?" She murmured.

"Yes." Kid replied quietly. "I've heard of this Kishin Egg before, and I was rather expecting him to assign me to kill it. It is supposed to be a rather hard assignment."

"Hmm... Well, I'm just glad he gave me something to do." Okami murmured. "I don't expect it will be extremely hard to complete."

"I have to wonder, is that confidence, or arrogance?" Kid said and she smirked slightly.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p>Okami stood atop a roof overlooking the city, the building resting on a steep drop from one level of the town to the next level. She looked out across the darkening streets, eyes narrowed and hands in her pockets, hood up to cover her face.<p>

"Now... Where are you...?" She murmured lowly, eyes scanning every dark alley, every inch of the silent city.

Even in Death City, it wasn't wise to walk the streets at night, and every citizen and student alike knew that.

She had no issue seeing, or rather working at night. She preferred it, it was her job to eliminate the Kishin Eggs that surfaced at this time of the day, and it was her job to walk among the streets and shadows where most people would not.

The sun had been pushed from the sky a bit ago, and now the moon was left to make its last few bits of the way into the height of the sky. Its light cast down upon the city, making shadows deeper.

A slight breeze stirred the cool night air, bringing along with it a sigh that spread out over the silent mass of Death City.

Okami blinked once, eyes moving to the left where she looked to the edge of the city, eyes narrowing and glowing slightly in the shadow of her hood.

There was a Kishin Egg soul moving near the edge of the city, and she could tell from how powerful it felt, that it must be the one she was looking for.

Her eyes narrowed more, there was a second soul that way, and it confused her slightly.

Now what in the hell was that idiot doing about at night? And without a Weapon Partner?

She sighed slightly, before swiftly pushing off the edge of the building to jump to the next one over, and continue from one roof to the next, nearing the two souls.

_He must be stupid..._

**Kiba POV**

Kiba headed along the already dark streets of Death City toward his hotel, hands in his jacket pockets, both earbuds in, eyes closed and head bopping back and forth. He hadn't planned on heading back home this late, but he had ended up spending some time with Maka and Soul after class, and time got away from them.

The two were nice people, and he already liked Soul quite well, Maka was sweet... And a little scary when she got pissed at Soul, though he mostly found it rather funny.

He smiled slightly at the thought, joining the DWMA may just turn out alright, even if things hadn't gone so smoothly so far...

He slowed a little, eyes opening as he looked sideways without turning his head. He was making his way along a deserted street of cobblestone, the glow of the street lamps dim and flickering slightly.

He tensed, the presence of a shadow moving behind him making him alert. He could feel eyes watching him and a feel of evil washed over him, he could sense the presence of something following him.

This was him sensing the Madness WaveLength of the Kishin Egg in which Okami had been assigned to destroy, a rather unique ability to very few Meister's in the world, and also something Kiba had no clue he possessed quite yet. To him, the ability to feel evil around him had simply been a sort of 'sixth sense', nothing such as being able to Sense Madness Wavelengths with ease.

While people had the Soul Perception Ability, where in they could directly see the souls of others, and feel them, Kiba's Abilities are a little different. He cannot see souls, simply feel them around him. But, he cannot feel the souls of normal humans around him, but only the souls of Kishin, or Witches, who all produce a Madness Wavelength.

Though at the moment, the full extent of this ability is unknown, as well as its true purpose.

Kiba whipped around, his earbuds falling from his ears as he jumped backward, the shadow moving toward him at an amazing rate. He barely missed the jaws of the grey Kishin Egg that had jumped from the shadows toward him.

He came to a stop, eyes narrowed and tense.

The Kishin Egg growled lowly, it was bloated, fat, its skin a dark grey color. Stringy, greasy black hair fell from its nearly bald scalp, and its fat folded around its body, even hitting the ground in some places. Sickly yellow eyes met his,

It was disgusting, he frowned at it. He had never come across a Kishin Egg that looked so putrid as this one did,

Granted, he hadn't come across many Kishin Eggs before.

The creatures large mouth fell open, the jaw widening to the point it hit the ground with rows upon rows of yellow stained teeth lined every inch inside it's mouth. It's fat bloated tongue fell past its teeth to hit the ground with a thump, saliva and other unrecognizable liquids spilling from its mouth onto the concrete below.

He tensed, and the creature rushed forward toward him with a speed that shouldn't be possible for anything of its size. He jumped sideways, barely missing the teeth snapping at him.

He maneuvered around the snapping teeth of the Kishin Egg as it continued to go at him in a sort of frenzy, Kiba sweatdropped slightly.

He was good at dodging things, but he couldn't do that forever, and without a Weapon Partner, and not being a Weapon himself, was rather unfortunate. No amount of strength was going to get rid of this Kishin Egg. Perhaps with a weaker Kishin Egg, he may have done some damage with his fists, but he could tell this one was different. It was stronger than regular Kishin Eggs he had come across before.

He jumped back to put some space between the creature and himself once he had gotten out of the way, looking toward it his eyes went wide.

The Kishin Egg had disappeared from where it should have been, but instead it was behind him.

He began to turn his head toward it, eyes wide and time slowing down for a split second as he watched the teeth near his neck.

"Shit!"

In an instant, the bottom of someone's foot hit the side of the creature's face, with such force that it was blown away to skid across the street, a wave of air and pressure blowing into his face from the power of the attack.

He hadn't anytime to get a good look at who it was, before the Kishin Egg was suddenly upon them again, appearing before them with speed unlike anything he had ever seen.

Whoever it was, seemed to have been caught off guard by the immense agility of such a large Kishin Egg, because it was in the next instant, scarlet blood hit the cobblestone at their feet, and the sound of flesh being torn reached his ears.

"Tch... Bastard!" His eyes grew wide at the cold voice, "Soul Force: Percussion WaveLength!"

The Kishin Egg was blown away by a flash of red and blue light that lit up the gloom, until it smashed into a wall on the opposite side of the street.

Kiba came to a halt, his eye only continuing to grow wide. There... There was no damn way...!

"You're a lot faster than I gave you credit for..." She growled, her hand moving up to cover the deep gash that had been bitten down into the top of her shoulder, the scarlet liquid standing her hand and clothes. "That actually hurt."

Kiba went still, _Okami?!_

".. The.. Hell..?" He said breathlessly, his mind having a hard time catching up with what happened.

Okami's silver eyes moved toward him slowly, she looked calm and collected, she didn't even seem to hardly feel the kind on her shoulder. She blinked once, face neutral.

"You're such an idiot." She grumbled, voice not hiding her irritation. "Who walks around the city alone at night, especially a Meister without a Weapon Partner?"

He recomposed himself enough to give her a slightly neutral stare, though he was still completely astounded and shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring her scolding for a moment. He felt a sudden sense of slight worry, the amount of blood hitting the ground at her feet was... Considerable.

That wound was not shallow, that wound was deep and serious. He was surprised she didn't show any indication of pain what so ever, she only remained clam and silent.

Okami blinked again, looking slightly intrigued by the question, before looking toward the Kishin again, letting her hand drop away from holding her still bleeding, and already bloody shoulder. "Fine." She replied. "It's not gonna stop me." The Kishin was slowly starting to pick itself up, still looking dazed from the hit it had taken.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "What were you doing out here?"

"Looking for this Kishin Egg." She replied instantly, "You just happened to draw it out, I suppose I should thank you for that, it saved me the effort of hunting it down myself." Kiba frowned slightly, this was not something she should thank him for.

"You're going to take it down?" He asked slowly, carefully. Watching for any sign of reaction. "On your own?" His eyes moved to her wounded shoulder once she seemed not to be bothered by what he said for the moment. "With that wound?"

"Hmm.." Okami let out a low sigh and he tilted his head. "You're not so sure of what I can handle." He could swear she was smirking, though her back was turned to him, as she was standing in front of him a ways and facing the Kishin that had climbed to its feet by now. "I'll be fine, why don't you just run along now, alright kid?"

A vein ticked on his forehead at the words, sudden fury and agitation beyond anything he could have thought flared up inside him, and he shook with pure anger.

"Screw you!" He snapped, jumping backward as the Kishin Egg ran toward Okami, trying to put some distance between the fight that would begin between them.

Okami effortlessly dodged the attack, and her leg swung out to catch the Kishin Egg across the back of it's small head, sending it crashing face first into the cobblestone hard enough to crack it.

Okami did spare a glance his way, looking slightly surprised at his words.

"I'm not a damn kid!" He growled furiously, fists clenched. "We're the same damn age! And besides, I can handle myself!" He set a deep-set scowl on her that would have been worthy of rivaling one of her own. "I don't need you to save me!"

Okami looked somewhere between amused, impressed, shocked, and slightly angry for a moment, before their gazes were forced to separate when she slid back to avoid the jaws of the creature when it jumped up for the ground at her.

The Kishin Egg's long thin fingers reached forward in an instant, plunging into Okami's wounded shoulder and curling into the already ripped flesh.

This time, Okami bit down hard to keep herself from shouting in pain, and instead winced harshly, one eye scrunching closed and her silver gaze filling with agony.

Kiba stared in shock at what happened, for however fast Okami was, this Kishin was just as fast, and maybe even faster. It was no Black*Star, who Okami had defeated easily just the day before. Black*Star was fast in his own right, but Okami had proven she was faster than him.

This Kishin Egg however, had certainly caught Okami more unaware than she may have originally anticipated, and she was paying for it with wounds.

However, he suddenly felt a little guilt for it, he had been the one to distract her..

The Kishin Egg ripped its fingers from the wound, causing blood to spurt into the air, and Okami to let out another harsh wince, still forcing herself to remain as silent as she could.

But Kiba could see how much pain it caused her, all of it lit up her eyes like a fire, an emotion he could recognize clearly in her eyes besides the numerous other emotions she was so good at hiding.

He lunged forward, eyes narrowed and fists clenching harder,

He didn't care who it was. He didn't care his relationship with Okami, or his own dislike for her. If that Kishin caused anyone that much pain, he couldn't sit by and watch it. And, he was angry for him having distracted her in the first place, had he not done so, that might not have happened.

"Damn you!" He shouted, his fist swinging forward to catch the Kishin Egg across the side of the face, he hit hard enough to make it stumble and hit the ground, as he stopped forward to plant himself in front of Okami.

It was in the next instant the Kishin Egg had gotten back to its feet, now it lunged toward him, jaw open as wide as it could go and teeth glinting in the half light of the surrounding lamps, spittle hitting his face as it roared.

**Okami POV**

Okami blinked in complete shock at Kiba's actions, how he launched forward and punched the creature, and even went so far as to plant himself in between it and herself. She was perplexed by it, never having pinned him to do such a thing, especially for her. Kiba did not like her very much, so his actions just confused her even more.

At first, the bite in her shoulder only sting mildly, it wasn't enough to bother her, despite how deep it was.

But when the Kishin plunged its fingers into the already ripped flash and shredded it more, she couldn't hardly keep herself from yelling in pain at the time. Her blood was pouring from the wound at an alarming rate, and a sudden bout of lightheadedness hit her.

Time slowed down when Kiba placed himself before her, and her eyes widened to see the creature jump up with the incredible speed she hadn't expected from anything like it. This was the first Kishin Egg she had come across that was this fast, as fast, and perhaps faster than her.

While she had already gotten hit twice by the Kishin Egg, she was nowhere near ready to give up, not even close to it. She could kill it herself, she knew she could, but with Kiba getting in the way that was a little different.

Lord Death had not given her this mission simply to test her out, he knew her level of skill, and as did she.

Kiba was getting in the way, what a damn idiot!

Even she didn't have time to pull him out of the way once the Kishin Egg moved, and she did the only thing she could possibly think of. This may not work, it probably wouldn't, she might be two heavy for him to hold, considering it was very unlikely their souls would mix...

Her body glowed for a split second, before she twirled a few times in the air, traveling over Kiba's head to fall before him as a long, smooth, dark grey staff. Part of her was covered in the red of her own blood,

"Kiba!" She snapped from her Weapon form, and he reacted immediately.

Kiba's hands grasped around her as he used her to block the jaws of the Kishin Egg effortlessly, locking her in the jaws and keeping the razor sharp fangs from himself.

Okami was shocked, stunned... Amazed... From the very second Kiba had grabbed onto her,

_There's... No damn way...! Our... souls...?!_

_They Resonate?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What's Up? Been awhile I know, but I finally got this chapter posted, and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thank you for any of you who read this and have been patient with me!**

**Please, follow, fav and review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9- Midnight Stitching?

**Chapter 9**

**Midnight Stitching?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

Kiba's feet slid back a little over the cobblestone, his arms shaking slightly as he kept her in place, keeping the jaws of the Kishin Egg away from himself.

_This was... This was fucking impossible!_

Their souls were completely opposite, one was 'pure' or 'light' and calm, the other was dark and erratic. Under no circumstance should their souls ever resonate at such a stable level. Not _this level_, it was unheard of, unfathomable...

Words could not describe the utter level of shock she felt, it was... _No, just no! _This was _not_ possible! In all her years, all the people... Not once had she ever... Until...

She let out a low growl, _no damn time to think about that. First, kill the damn Kishin Egg and then I'll figure out what this madness is!_

"So you're a Weapon?" Kiba muttered through gritted teeth, catching her attention. He was sweatdropping, and she could tell he was tense since grabbing on to her. He could feel that darkness in Okami reaching out toward his soul, and it made his blood run cold. He didn't like the feeling, but he could live with it.

Even more so, it only made him more suspicious, and curious of her. What the hell was she?!

"Why is that so 'complicated'?" He muttered, remembering the exact response she had given Maka and himself when they had asked on if Okami was a Meister or a Weapon. He assumed it was 'complicated' because of the feeling he was getting from Okami's soul. Her twisted, dark... Almost evil soul.

"Not now." Okami's voice reached his ears, her tone low and menacing. She didn't want questions now, "Focus on killing the damn thing." She growled.

Kiba sighed, thrusting Okami against the jaws of the Kishin Egg harder in order to shove it away, before swinging her around hard enough to send the Kishin sliding backward.

"What are you?" He asked lowly, looking straight at her reflection in the metal of her Staff Form. He stared at her levelly for a few moments, and she glared back with that dark, dangerous look he had promised himself he didn't want directed at him. He wasn't willing to comply with her 'no questions' orders, and it only pissed her off.

"I said, _Not. Now_." Okami growled back dangerously, he flinched slightly at the tone this time. His attention snapped back to the Kishin Egg for a moment, so he could jump away and slam Okami into the side of it.

"I want answers damn it!" He snapped, teeth gritted and voice surprisingly firm. "No more secrets, Okami! I want the damn truth!" He yelled, sidestepping the Kishin Egg and his grip on her becoming harder.

He was starting to seethe with a new found anger he hadn't thought possible of himself. He was forgetting his warning to self to stay away from angering Okami. He didn't care if she hated the questions anymore. He was the one pulled into this fight, he was the one keeping himself alive and his nerves were on high alert. He was sick with the lies and vague answers. He knew there was something completely different about Okami, and while he hadn't been able to tell what it was, he knew now.

Her soul was dark, erratic, almost evil. A soul... She didn't have the soul of any normal human, it was split, it was _different. _He could feel a cold sheet wrap over him the moment his fingers grasped her, he could feel her soul tearing out toward his, but he kept it back as best he could. Her soul was strong, and he didn't like it.

He didn't have to see her Reflection, or hear her voice to know she was angry with him. He knew she didn't like questions, and he knew that he had managed to piss her off.

He disobeyed her orders, her explicit instructions to stop asking questions and take care of the Kishin Egg first. He was disobeying her, and as a plus, he was also ordering her around. _He_ was _demanding_ for answers.

Okami didn't take to that kind of thing very well, it would seem.

He swung out at the Kishin Egg as it came after him again, and time slowed down just as he did. Okami glowed brightly in his hand before she changed back out of her Weapon form to land in front of him, a shadow cast over her eyes to keep them from view and frowning deeply.

Her hand swung up to meet the throat of the Kishin Egg with such force, you could hear the windpipe being crushed. Red and blue light flickered around her hand for a single moment, before her Soul Wavelength coursed into the body of the Kishin Egg at a rate and force so great, it's body was shredded apart by the sheer force of it. Its dark blood littered the ground as pieces of its body fell through the air in an array of destroyed parts.

It disappeared into a length of black that only left a glowing red soul in front of them. Kiba's eyes went wide at what she had done, the action catching him completely off guard.

That much power with a Soul Wavelength was unheard of, to destroy a Kishin Egg and tear it apart like that...?

It was overkill, the way she had just... _Holy shit..._

His head and back slammed into the brick wall of the building behind him, Okami's hand grasping on to the front of his shirt and thrusting him backward into it harshly, eyes dark and absolutely seething with rage.

He sweatdropped, "O-Okami..." He murmured, hand resting on her arm in an attempt to get her to let go.

**_"You. Are. An. Absolute. Fucking. Idiot!"_** She snapped, eyes cold and dangerous. "Who the hell do you think you are?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He gulped a little.

"I can take care of one damn Kishin Egg without you getting in the damn way." She hissed through gritted teeth, her grip on his shirt tightening. "And I sure as hell don't need your questions," she paused, face inching toward his. "I am the one person in this city you do not want to piss off."

He sweatdropped even more, because he knew she was mad and he knew that what she said was true. He didn't know Okami very well, but he knew for a fact she was the one person in the city, probably the _world_, that you wouldn't want to piss off. Her wrath probably reached a level unknown to even Lord Death, she was dangerous, she had just destroyed a Kishin Egg with just her _Soul Wavelength!_

Now that wrath was directed at _him._

"You're damn lucky I promised not to kill any students." She growled lowly, completely and utterly serious. She shoved her arm into him and let go, fists still clenched and anger no less potent.

Kiba leaned against the building, eyes wide. Kill...?

"I am going to say this only once." She told him and he blinked. "Stop with the questions. If I want to share, I will on my own time." She pointed a finger at him warningly. "You ask anything, I will not hesitate to knock you out... Maybe put you in a hospital for a few days."

He swallowed, there was no waver in her voice, she was dead serious and the words made him a little fearful of her. His earlier determination to at answers was gone now... Especially after he had seen just how unbelievably powerful she was...

_Just her Soul Wavelength...!_

She sat down on the pavement, eyes closed and the Kishin Egg's soul clutched firmly in her hand, the other holding on to her still bleeding shoulder. She still looked exceptionally angry, though now she wasn't glaring at him.

Kiba slowly slid down to sit too, back still pressed up against the wall, completely stunned. He wasn't completely sure if... If him asking questions had been what had made her so angry... At least not fully anyway...

_Maybe its because I got in front of her...?_

His eyes landed on his hands. He frowned, they were stained with crimson... _Okami's blood..._

"... You should go get some help, for your shoulder..." He mumbled lowly after awhile, not daring to look up and her way for fear she may snap at him again. "...you've lost a lot of blood already... And the bleeding hasn't stopped..." He pointed out after a moment, this time daring to look up and gesture to the crimson liquid staining the ground around her.

"...mmmm..." Okami hummed under her breath, not looking to him and doing nothing else. She didn't move, didn't make any attempt to heed what he said, and only continued to sit there. Kiba blinked once,

What was she doing anyway..? She seemed to have gone into deep thought, her anger simmering down slowly as she kept her thoughts to herself. But what was she thinking?

He frowned, she was a fool... She was going to pass out from all the blood loss if she didn't get help soon... But damn it, why should he be worried about the girl who had just threatened to put him in the hospital?!

_I'm too much of a nice person for my own good..._ He thought bitterly, frowning even more at the thought.

They fell into a long silence, and this time he wasn't willing to break it. Instead his thoughts wondered around what he had felt, the questions burning in his head.

Okami's soul was dark... It was almost evil. He had known she was dangerous... But it wasn't until he had grasped her in her Weapon Form that he had become so unbelievably aware of that fact. Okami had _pure power_ coursing through her, power that could easily kill him should she wish it. He highly doubted she would have any issue killing him, and that only made him shiver involuntarily.

There was no way in hell she was a normal student... No, a normal _human._

_What was she? Who was she? What did she have planned?_

"... Listen, Kiba." Her voice caused his eyes to snap up to her, a small flare of uneasiness and panic shooting through him at the low growl of her voice. Okami wasn't looking to him, her eyes were still closed, but her anger had returned. "Go home. And keep your mouth shut." She hissed lowly. "Say nothing of this to anyone... If you do, I'll know. And then I'll have to make good on my threat." She growled.

_'... I will not hesitate to knock you out... Maybe put you in a hospital for a few days.'_

He swallowed, if there ever was anyone being as serious as Okami was now...

"Do you understand?" She asked, looking to him with a dark and deathly stare so potent, he had a hard time nodding his head, going suddenly stiff. He heard her let out a low sigh, before it seemed like the wind picked up, and she was suddenly gone, only leaving a pool of blood glinting on the moonlight, taking the Kishin Egg's soul with her.

* * *

><p>"Okami?"<p>

Stein looked to the unexpected (and rather late) visitor standing on his doorstep. She looked to him with a neutral stare, holding a rather heavily bleeding shoulder, composure tilted slightly.

His eyes immediately landed on the blood, how much of it there was, how it stained her clothes and skin, and the trail leading up to the door behind her.

That was a lot of blood.

"Up for a little midnight stitching?" She asked quietly, letting out a low breath, letting slip a wince she tried, and failed, to stifle.

Stein ushered her in, pulling a chair up and instructing her to sit in it. He walked toward a table with medical instruments, a frown pulling at his face.

Okami slowly pulled her coat off, hissing under her breath when the fabric grazed her shoulder. She dropped it on the floor, now with only her tank top on, the strap on her wounded shoulder had been destroyed, and she carefully pulled her shirt down a little now to give Stein a clear view of the damage.

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, as she listened to Stein move around and collect what he needed, not at all suspended he hadn't said anything yet. She knew she had needed some help, Kiba hadn't needed to point that out to her, and at this point, Stein was the only person she wanted to even see right now.

The fact that he was rather good at stitching things together wasn't a bad incentive either.

Her mind was focused on other things though, things she didn't like nor understand.

Stein rolled up to her sitting backwards in his chair, things in his hands and a nuetral expression. He set everything down and looked over the damage, lips pulling together in a tight line.

"Would you like to explain what happened?" He finally asked, bringing forward a cloth to her shoulder to begin carefully wiping away the blood, and stop as much of the bleeding as he could manage.

Okami tensed at the contact, eyes scrunching closed. She had a high pain tolerance, one a lot higher than most people. But there was no denying how unbelievably painful this damn wound was, even walking here had been excruciating, and her vision was still swimming from all the blood-loss.

"Several things happened." She muttered trough gritted teeth. "Tch... Things I'm sort of hoping you may have some... Input on..." She muttered in between winces.

"Such as?" He asked, eyes fixed to what he was doing.

"You know what Kishin Egg Lord Death assigned me to take down?" She asked lowly.

"Yes, I'm going to assume that's what did this?" He asked, pausing slightly to grab another cloth, tilting his head at the wound.

"Yes..." She muttered.

"Its been a long time since you took on this much damage going after a Kishin Egg." He commented quietly.

"... It wouldn't have been so much of a problem if things hadn't gotten so confusing." She mumbled. She opened one eye to glance his way, "Have you looked at Kiba's soul?"

The light overhead bounced off of Stein's glasses so she couldn't see his eyes, and whether or not he was looking at her directly, or at what he was doing she couldn't tell.

"Yes," he answered in a monotone voice. "Its very interesting. For someone to have a soul as pure and whole heartedly 'good' as he does is very rare... His is the first I've seen." He backed up a little and grabbed a few more things, before giving her a shot of anesthetic that allowed her to let out a small sigh, before he began to stitch the wound. "Why do you ask?" He murmured. "From what I had gathered, Kiba doesn't like you very much, and you're not so fond of him as well." Okami let out a small huff at the words.

"Because, I thought perhaps you could give me an answer as to why Kiba's soul resonates perfectly with mine." She muttered, eyes closing at the rather unpleasant and still slightly painful feeling of Stein's needle threading through her skin and muscle.

She felt him pause in his work at the statement, she didn't need to look at him to know how shocked he was with the words. Because they both knew how unbelievable the statement was.

"... When did you test this theory..?" He asked slowly, resuming his work after a moment.

"When the idiot stepped between me and the Kishin Egg." She muttered in a low growl.

"Is he alright?"

"When I left him he was fine." She muttered. "If anything, _I_ did more damage to him than the Kishin Egg did."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Stein asked in slight warning tone, having been very aware that she was not to harm any of the students, and rather opposed with anyone hurting any of his students (even a new one like Kiba), whether it was an enemy, or someone he knew such as Okami who hurt them.

"No. Just snapped at him." She replied in a low mumble. She flinched suddenly, a stab of pain making its way through her body even despite the anesthetic. ".. Tch, Stein...!" She grumbled.

"Must have hit a nerve." _You did that on purpose..._ She thought crossly, pain making her more irritable toward her long-time friend than she usually would be.

"... I don't have an answer for you." He said after awhile of them having fallen into silence. "The probability of anyone being able to mix souls with you is low... The probability of someone whose soul is as pure as Kiba's is even lower, it shouldn't be possible..." He mumbled. Okami had to look away once Stein told her to turn around and sit backwards in the chair, so he could continue what he was doing. Okami placed her other arm over the back of the chair, resting her cheek against her hand.

"I know that already..." She sighed.

"Perhaps its the same principle that allows Marie and myself to mix our souls and become effective partners, that allows his soul to resonate with yours." He continued, "although mine and Marie's souls are very different, they are still able to resonate at a stable level."

Okami blinked once, eyes falling halfway closed. "Your soul is flexible." She reminded quietly. "Its rare for you to be unable to mix souls with anyone... Unless its me." She mumbled.

"True... But perhaps more pure, and madness resistant souls are more suited to dealing with souls that are opposite their own." He replied, hands working to sew up the last of the wound. "As the saying goes, opposites attract." He said with a small sigh, "Many of our most talented students are partnered with those whose soul is not like their own."

"I've tried that before." She told him, "You know I have, and every time it never worked... I don't understand why it does with _him_."

"Perhaps you will never know." He told her. "Did he seem fine after everything was over?" He asked.

"He was perfectly fine..." She said quietly. "I could feel his soul keeping my own from taking over, and it didn't seem to take a lot out of him to do it..." She paused, "I actually think he may have a sort of...mmm... shielding ability, connected with his soul..."

"Interesting... That ability may be why your souls can resonate." He pointed out.

"Hmmm..." Okami hummed under her breath eyes closing. "...maybe..."

Stein finished with the stitches and wrapped her shoulder in white bandages. When he was done he pushed his chair away toward a table to replace the tools he used and clean them off, as well as get rid of the blood drenched rags he had used.

Okami shifted to cross her arms over the back of the chair, resting her head down in them and letting her eyes fall closed with a long sigh.

"You should take it easy for awhile." Stein called back to her quietly, "that wound won't heal for some time, there's too much damage, I did what I could." He washed his hands off. "You've also lost a lot of blood, so don't expect to go around hunting anymore Kishin Eggs, you'll only end up passing out."

"Alright... Thanks, Stein..." Her quite reply came and he turned the faucet off, pausing, head tilting down and eyes closing. He stood there a moment, letting everything she had told him sink in.

This was something he hadn't honestly expected to happen. For Okami to find someone who could resonate souls with her? After all the failed trials for a partner when they had been younger...

"I don't know what you plan to do with this new information, Okami." Stein said lowly, "And I know you by now to be able to guess you don't plan to take this as an opportunity, you're too stubborn... And your not comfortable with the idea of a Partner after all this time, but..." He sighed, "I think you should at least attempt to see if Kiba will agree to become your Partner, if only for awhile, so you can see if it can work." He started to turn toward her, "It's not as if you have any other choices for a p-" he cut himself off, turning to see that she wasn't listening.

In fact, her breathing had deepened and her eyes closed, still positioned with her head in her arms over the back of the chair.

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. She had to have been exhausted... And the blood loss had probably made her more inclined to sleep...

Okami didn't sleep regularly, she never had the need to, but not even she had the strength to stay awake after losing so much blood. Even she needed rest, and he wasn't going to wake her up and rob her of that.

He shrugged his coat off, walking toward her and gently laying the white lab coat over her shoulders, before walking away down a hallway, leaving her be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Another Chappy is up! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thankies for the favs, follows, and reviews! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime not too long from now.<strong>

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10- Follow Me

**Chapter 10**

**Follow Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

She felt something rest on the top of her head softly, rubbing her hair a little. She didn't move, or open her eyes though.

Her mind was slowly moving back toward the present, and recalling the events of last night. To the rather short fight, the unexpected events, the pain... And Kiba.

The image of Kiba stepping between herself of an incoming Kishin Egg flashed through her mind a moment, a sudden twinge of... Respect... Filling her body at the scene...?

She couldn't admit how impressed she had been at his courage... And she was flustered slightly, she didn't like it when people tried to protect her... If that had been what he was aiming for...

Her body felt stiff, and a continuous dull throbbing spread from her shoulder, where she faintly recalled Stein stitching last night.

She however, did not remember leaving... So...?

"Okami..." A soft voice murmured gently, a voice she recognized but was rather surprised to hear.

She forced her eyes to open slowly, coming to the level and caramel gaze of Marie who was crouched before her, and hand resting on top of her head lightly. She blinked once, trying to focus her still fuzzy vision on the Death Scythe before her, her mind only barely registering the fact that Marie was actually living with Stein for the moment.

She sweatdropped a little, not entirely comfortable with the worried look Marie was giving her. Okami and Marie had never been great friends when they had been much younger, and Okami's absence for the last ten years hadn't helped to make relations between the two of them much better.

Although, they weren't enemies. Rather... Good acquaintances... Perhaps very close, to being friends.

But none-the-less, Okami wasn't comfortable with people worrying over her, or giving her sympathy. That was one thing about Marie she both hated, and appreciated. Marie was a compassionate person by nature, she couldn't help herself.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked softly, her one visible eye glinting with concern, the Death Scythe pulling her hand away from her head.

Okami forced a small, rather strained smile, still not feeling even remotely well after last nights adventures. Part of her hated that, she didn't like feeling weak. "I'm fine,"

"What happened to you?" Marie asked quietly, glancing toward the bandage shoulder she could see under Stein's lab coat(?) draped over her shoulders. Marie also glanced at the blood ridden jacket on the floor next to her,

"Fight gone rather... Wrong, and odd." Okami replied quietly, lifting her head from her arms and wincing silently at the pain the slight movement caused. "I didn't mean to fall asleep after Stein finished stitching me up..." She mumbled.

"Its alright, you must have been tired." Marie reasoned. "Though I'm surprised you got hurt this badly." She commented.

"You and I both." Okami mumbled. "Stein here?" She asked, Marie shook her head.

"No, he left to go to the Academy." The Death Scythe told her, "He asked me to check in on you."

Okami blinked at the words, check in on _her?_

"... Well... I'm fine..." She replied quietly, "... Don't you have a class to teach..?"

"No, Sid is stepping in for me today." Marie answered with a small, rather nervous smile. "I wanted to make sure you were alright... and I was wondering if you may want to come shopping with me?"

This made her even more confused, why was she attempting to be so friendly all the sudden? She narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to keep an eye on me or something?" She growled rather suspiciously.

"In a sense, yes." Marie answered without hesitation. "Its not what you think though, Stein told me how much blood you lost before he left. He's worried you're going to push yourself too hard, so I'm going to try and make sure you don't do that, at least for a little bit." Okami frowned and Marie smiled, the Death scythe getting to her feet. "Relax, Okami. Its not as if you have anything else to do, what do you say?" She extended a hand.

* * *

><p>"If you don't mind my asking... But what exactly did happen?" Marie asked, glancing sideways at the silent 'student' following along at her shoulder. Okami glanced her way slowly, eyebrow quirked.<p>

"Stein didn't tell you?" She asked and Marie shook her head.

"No, he didn't get into the details." She answered and Okami looked away. "You seem to have a lot on your mind..."

"... Kiba jumped in front of me and the Kishin Egg I was hunting last night." Okami muttered after awhile, eyes closing. She could hear a short intake of breath come from Marie. "The Kishin Egg had gone after him and I took the fight over, but I was wounded because I honestly hadn't expected the Kishin Egg to be as fast as it had been.." She admitted. "I didn't have time to pull Kiba out of the way once he stepped in front of me, so I transformed so he could block the blow." She sighed. "The thing was... His soul resonates with mine almost perfectly... I don't why, and its pissing me off..." She muttered lowly, eyes closing.

"...you shouldn't seem so angry," Marie told her quietly, "... Aren't you happy that you finally found someone who could be your partner...?" Marie asked slowly, seemingly unsure if she was overstepping her boundaries or not.

She sort of was.

"... Who says I _want_ a partner?" Okami muttered. "I work better alone. I always have." She muttered with a tone of finality that warned Marie to drop the subject.

"I met Kiba only once." Marie murmured. "And even so, I could tell he had a good heart..." Okami opened one eye to glance Marie's way as the Death Scythe turned a small smile toward her. "You two may not get along very well, but it think he would be a good influence on you." Okami blinked,

"Who told you we don't get along?" She asked, then paused. "And what do you mean 'good influence'?"

"Its rather obvious you two have your differences." Marie chuckled. "And when I say good influence... I mean I think it would be good for you to spend time with him." She smiled. "And I do think you should become his partner, Okami." Okami glared slightly, but Marie only smiled a little more. "I think he will rub off on you, and you may actually find you like having him around." Marie looked away, oblivious to the glare Okami had set on her. "Who knows? Maybe you'll fight even better with a Partner."

Okami let out an aggravated huff, not liking where the conversation had gone to in the slightest. She was not interested in a Partner, she didn't do well working with other people, especially not people she was angry with...

... But, perhaps she owed it to try and see what would become of Kiba if he were to Partner with her for a short time... He may be the only one she would ever meet who could resonate souls with her... He could be a small little test, to see if his soul is affected by mine after a long period of time...

And she couldn't say she wasn't interested in the 'Shielding Ability' she had felt within his soul.

"Tch... Maybe..." She muttered under her breath, the one eye closing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Marie glanced Okami's way, slightly surprised she had given into the idea so easily... But none-the-less happy with it. She felt Okami needed someone she could trust in to fight with... Okami had never been able to see what it would feel like to have a Partner before... She didn't know what it felt like to put your life in someone else's hands, and to put your life on the line for a Meister.

There was no doubt in her mind this would be a good experience and opportunity for Okami should she choose to go ahead with the idea. Perhaps having Kiba around would start to change Okami's rather cold and distant attitude, and make her become a little more friendly and warm.

Though they had never gotten very close to one another, Marie knew that Okami wasn't a bad person at heart. She had her differences but she was an all together good person who just didn't know how to act around people all the time.

She knew she must be, she had seen it for herself when they had been younger. Okami had stood up for those who were different, Stein being one of those people. Okami was loyal to Stein when they had been kids, and even to this day they were still good friends.

Marie smiled softly to herself and continued walking with Okami at her side.

* * *

><p>He hated this.<p>

He hated everything. What happened. The confusion. The feeling.

He hated her damn it.

Why did everything have to get so complicated so fast? Why did he have to be the one brought into this shit?

He let out a long sigh, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets and letting his back rest up against the wall of the building, eyes closing. He had come to a stop in the shadow of an alleyway, not having bothered in going to the DWMA today... His mind wasn't in it, he wouldn't have been able to focus. Instead he had taken to simply walking through the city alone, trying to piece everything together.

He couldn't get it out of his head, what it had felt like to hold on to Okami, her soul, her threats, the blood...

"Gah!" He snapped to himself. "Why do I care about her?! Why did I have to get dragged into this?!" He slammed his fists back against the building, eyes closed and jaw clenched.

"You.. Ok..?" His eyes snapped open, expecting to see someone standing before him, instead no one was there. He slowly dropped his eyes, finding a cat with a witch hat standing before him, looking nervous.

"Oh... Blair.." He murmured, recognizing her from when he had seen her at Maka and Soul's apartment last night. "... Yeah, I'm fine... Just agitated, that's all." He sighed.

"Who is she?" Blair asked, and he blinked.

"What?"

"You said, 'Why do I care about her?'." Blair pointed out, smirking. "Is she your crush?" She teased slightly, he blinked in shock.

"Oh hell no!" He growled, "Not even close, I was talking about this girl Okami... She's... Ah..." He paused remembering the threat, if he said anything, Okami would kill him... "... Making me mad." He said simply.

Blair blinked, head tilted. "I know her," the cat stated, "She seems nice... And a little weird if you ask me." She said in a matter of fact tone, "Cats have a good sense of people ya know."

"How do you know her?" He asked,

"I was sitting in front of her house the other day when she came home, we talked for a little." Blair answered simply, "why are you angry with her anyway?"

Kiba paused slightly, "I'm angry for several things." He answered evenly, "and none of which, concern you." She gave him a pouty face and he sighed. "Sorry Blair, I can't say anything more than that..." He trailed off,

"Could you take me there?" He asked suddenly, an idea popping into his head out of the blue. Blair tilted her head slightly, confused.

"Where?"

"Okami's house." He answered lowly, "or could you at least tell me where it is?" He asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Blair questioned and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Why indeed... He figured he needed to get answers one way or another, and although Okami had said she would choose when she was ready to talk, he didn't want to wait for her to decide.

Perhaps it was her choice, but he had been dragged into this and he deserved more than just threats. He wanted answers so he could figure out exactly who and what Okami was, and then perhaps move on. Most of all, he wanted to decide if he should stay away from her.

A part of him told him that was a wise idea, and still a different part of him incessantly wanted to know more... There was another thing, he was too damn curious for his own good.

"There are things I need to ask." He answered Blair evenly. "Okami has the answers, but thus far she hasn't been willing to share." He smirked a little, "I intend to get her to talk."

_Yeah... 'Talking'... She may try to kill me instead._

But he was determined this was what he wanted to do, forget the threats, he didn't care anymore, he would deal with them.

Blair must have seen the determination in his face, because she slowly nodded without another word and began to lead the way toward Okami's home. He stuck close, the both of them falling into silence as they thought on their own thoughts.

**Blair POV**

Blair's mind began to be invaded with that feeling she had felt from Okami the first time she had met her. She still couldn't first the twinge of recognition she had felt inside of her... As if there was something about Okami she had ought to recognize...

The more she thought about it, the surer she was with her answer, and she became even more wary of Okami then she had expected.

_She couldn't be familiar because of that... Could she...?_

* * *

><p><em>'Give it a try'... Marie, why do you care so much now anyway...?<em>

Okami sighed, eyes falling closed and head tilting down. Her hands rest in the pockets of the sweatshirt she had put on.

She had been given a change of clothes by Marie before they had headed out to go shopping, so she could get out of the blood stained ones she had had on. Now she wore simple jeans, and loose grey shirt, the black sweatshirt, and had left her shoes on from last night, along with her necklace. She had parted ways with Marie some time ago once the Death Scythe was done with her shopping, and now Okami was making her way home.

She glanced down at the road, eyes narrowed slightly. She couldn't even begin to fathom why Marie had begun to care so much so suddenly. It confused her... And she wasn't sure she liked the concern at all.

She also didn't know if she liked the advice Marie had given to her about Kiba. She herself hadn't even thought of the possibility of making him her... Not until Marie had mentioned it.

And why should she have? That sort of thinking had never once crossed her mind, nor had it ever needed to before now.

This was the first time in her life she had ever come across anyone who could resonate souls with her at any level, let alone the extremely stable one she could with Kiba. Most of the time, trying to resonate souls with another person never worked out, and sometimes when it almost did...

She let out another sigh, sweatdropping slightly. Lets just say bad things happened when things didn't go quite right.

But Marie's words stuck in her head for some reason, and she actually found herself considering the idea of taking Kiba on as a Partner. If only to rest him out and use him as a little 'experiment'.

But she wasn't under the impression Kiba himself would take very well to the idea, in fact she expected him to out right refuse.

She shook her head, eyes closing. "Oh well... That was an interesting notion... It just won't work." She mumbled under her breath, not very disappointed at all to say the least.

It was only once she drew closer to her home she grew more confused, and intrigued. Ahead of her she could sense the presence of a soul that was almost unmistakable to her at this point.

She came to a slow stop and opened her eyes to look toward the low wall surrounding the front yard of her home, smirking slightly with amusement, but with an eyebrow raised, being slightly confused as to why he was there.

Before her, in the dying light of the day, sat Kiba, from where he had settled himself cross legged atop the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Curled up in his lap and fast asleep was none other than the cat Blair, this too confused her slightly.

Neither of them seemed to notice she was there, considering a few moments passed where Okami simply stood and gazed at the two. Kiba looked unusually serious,

"Why are you here?" She asked in a low voice, sounding a little strained. She was still fairly light-headed, and felt frail, especially after all the walking she had done today.

Blood loss was one of the things she hated dealing with most.

His eyes snapped open at the voice, his brown gaze traveling up to meet her own. Blair was stirred from her slumber, blinking the sleep from her eyes slowly and trying to grasp what was going on.

Kiba met her gaze levelly for a few moments, she was slightly surprised at how determined he looked.

"I want some answers, Okami." He replied lowly, and she quirked an eyebrow. "I don't care how much you threaten me, snap at me, nothing. I'm not leaving until I get the truth." He muttered lowly, firmly, eyes narrowing. "I have to know just _who_ and _what_ you are,"

"Why do you 'have' to know?" Okami asked lowly, her voice nothing more than a slightly intrigued tone this time around.

"Because I was the one pulled into this." He replied evenly, not seeming to take any notice of her change in demeanor from the night before. "You've egged me on from the moment I met you, you've never given straight answers, you're hiding secrets, and I have seen first hand just how dangerous you are." Okami blinked once. "I have the right to know if you are my enemy, or not."

For a few moments, Okami did nothing more than look at him. She was completely silent, still. She seemed to be studying him, looking him over, thinking things through... It was almost as of her silver eyes were staring straight through him after awhile.

Blair looked between the two of them nervously, not looking thrilled with having found herself in the middle of the confrontation.

Okami let out a low sigh and closed her eyes, she stepped forward without a word and went through the gate in the wall and into the front yard.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! New Chappy Up! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please, follow, fav and review if you can! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11- Half a Witch?

**Chapter 11**

**Half a Witch?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

_"Follow me."_

_Kiba's eyes went wide at the words, he turned to watch Okami walk, his mind trying to catch up._

_Did... Did she just... Give in..? Was he going to get answers...?_

_Okami didn't wait for him, and he quickly jumped off the wall along with Blair to follow her away._

* * *

><p>Okami sat in the armchair right across from him, eyes closed, head bowed and hands pressed together in her lap. She had been sitting there for a little while, completely silent and still.<p>

Kiba sat on the couch across from her, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed at her, completely content to sit an wait for an answer.

Blair sat on the couch beside him, still in her cat form. She was watching Okami silently, and sparingly her nose twitched slightly. She had noticed it when Okami first appeared, and after the next few times... She was certain she smelled blood on the girl, a lot of it.

"Hmm..." Okami sighed softly, leaning forward and pressing her chin to her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "... You want to know... Who and what I am, right?" Okami asked softly at length, voice calm and low, she almost sounded... Exasperated.

"Yes," Kiba replied evenly. His nerves rose, he was finally going to get somewhere with her... It was invigorating.

"... Fine, but I will say this first." Okami said, her silver eyes opening to set both Kiba and Blair in an intense stare. "I would prefer you speak about none of what I am going to tell you, to anyone." When they blinked she elaborated. "I've spent a very long time dealing with those who would wish me harm for who and what I am... Naturally I would prefer to stay as aloof as possible." Okami didn't blink once, "If you do say anything, I'll know." There was no spoken threat in what she had said, but both Kiba and Blair could hear the deep-set tone of a possible threat lining the words like venom.

They nodded, Okami looked to see if they meant it, and sighed again.

"Alright..." She straightened up, "First thing, my soul." She murmured. "Kiba, you could feel that darkness in my soul the moment you caught me last night... You could feel it trying to pull out and grab on to yours." He nodded in confirmation. "My soul isn't like anything you've ever seen, its not normal, and nor am I." Her eyes moved to land on Blair next. "You noticed it as well, Blair." Okami murmured. "Though you haven't been able to piece it together so far." She sighed, eyes closing a moment.

"I'm not a regular human, nor am I a Kishin seed... My soul has been part-way consumed by a witch that has been sealed within me." Her eyes opened, she could immediately feel both of them tense at the words. Now they were staring at her with wide eyes, "for this reason, I live longer, I stopped aging a very long time ago. I heal faster, and I'm physically more superior than anyone else." She nodded her head slightly, "You saw this when I fought against the Kishin last night." She murmured, "Humans can't destroy a Kishin Egg with their Soul WaveLength alone as I can." She glanced away, leaning back in her seat. "Nor are humans as strong, fast, or as enduring as I am."

"But it comes at a price." She murmured. "I'm rather susceptible to... Madness..." She mumbled. "And up until last night," her eyes moved to land directly on Kiba. "I hadn't ever thought it was possible for my soul to resonate with anyone else's."

Then they sat in silence. Kiba and Blair could do nothing other than stare at her, they looked shocked... But not quite horrified as she had expected at first.

"... You... You're serious...?" Kiba asked slowly and she nodded.

"... What... Sort of Witch was sealed inside of you...?" Blair murmured and Okami blinked.

"I don't know." She answered simply. "I don't know who it is. Or why and when she was placed inside of me."

"... Who else knows?" Kiba's voice came in a low growl, and Okami's eyes shifted toward him, only to see a shadow had cast across his eyes. He'd grown more tense now, but it wasn't fear... It was anger almost, he was wary, suspicious.

She was faintly surprised at the question however, for what she had told him... It was reasonable to wonder who else knew about her, she supposed... And still it surprised her. She had been expecting questions other than that, and she definitely hadn't been expecting to hear him sound so angry about it.

Angry really wasn't the right word though, she just couldn't find a better word for it.

"Lord Death, and all of the teachers." She answered evenly, "... As per my request to not share this information with any of the students." She finished slowly though, eyes narrowing a little more.

She was trying to come up with what may be going through the young man's head. She found it hard, unexpectedly... Simply because his reaction was not what she had been expecting. In all honesty, most people were afraid of her, or they hated her... And yet... He was sort of angry... Sort of not... She couldn't place her finger on it, and the realization intrigued her.

"... If Lord Death... And the teachers... Know..." Kiba said slowly, as if he was trying to come up with the words in his mind, and it was working slowly. "... Why are you here, then?" He asked, voice stronger though he still didn't look to her.

Okami paused a moment, blinking once. Blair glanced up at Kiba in surprise, and Okami's head tilted the slightest bit. His tone was firm, almost demanding though he sounded calm... He was _interrogating_ her...

"I spent ten years away from this city." She replied, this time willing to explain as she had been previously not willing to. "I left, and I honestly never believed I would return... Lord Death and I don't see eye to eye, as is true for myself and most others I know or come to know. But when I heard about everything going on here, I decided it was time to come back..." She trailed off a moment, eyes fixing to Kiba steadily.

It wasn't entirely the news of what had been happening here in the city that had prompted her back, while that was part of it... There had been another reason. It was something she didn't quite understand.

She had left Death City in anger, she had been an outcast- a rogue. She never planned to come back, and part of her was surprised she had.

But even then, just recently... It was as if something had been pulling her back.. A tug in her soul is all she could say to describe it. As if something had reached out to her soul and stared to pull her toward the city, an inherent feeling as if there was something here for her- something to do maybe... Or even something waiting... For... _Her..._

Her face fell a little, eyes growing wide as the thought clicked in her mind. The idea astounded her, shocked her, and she didn't want to even think that such a thing could be true- honestly, how could it..?

_It was... You..._

She blinked, sweatdropping slightly, because she was so sure of it. For whatever impossible reason, she felt that it was Kiba's soul that had pulled her own- prompted her to return to this retched city. His soul, it found hers... And brought her here... But why... And how...?

Kiba looked up to her finally once they had fallen into silence again, and his brown gaze met her own silver steadily. He himself was able to see that flash of realization in her gaze, and the shock that showed there as well. For once he could see emotion in those silver orbs, and he couldn't look away, searching for even more of what she was feeling.

But Okami wasn't looking at him, at least not in the same sense. Everything faded, and suddenly she was just looking at his soul. The pure, white... Bright soul... The soul that resonates with her twisted one... The soul that had called out to her... And even now, just sitting there, she felt that pull in her soul again. As if she was being beckoned toward it... And she wondered if Kiba felt that tug too... That foreign... Confusing tug...

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

_'... And I do think you should become his partner, Okami.'_

Not for the first time that day, Marie's words rung in her head and she felt a twinge of annoyance at it. Partner? How could anyone possibly fathom the idea of her, Okami- the 'Demon' Girl having a Partner? It was just wrong... Impossible...

And there was the tug of Kiba's soul again as she thought this, and she felt herself growing uncomfortable. Oh did she hate the feeling...

"... I'm here to complete missions for Lord Death as he sees fit." She continued to explain after a very long time of silence, deciding it best to push the thoughts away for now. "Due to my 'abilities', I'm a prime candidate for completing missions that the regular students at the DWMA would otherwise be unable to complete."

**Kiba POV**

Kiba watched silently as Okami slowly regained her bearings. He couldn't look away, because he saw the shock, the confusion, the intrigue... She was actually confused, he could see her emotions this time around, and he was left to wonder what she was thinking.

Okami always seemed to be thinking about something- but knowing _what_ was always an issue. He didn't understand why she had fallen silent, but something told him that on the subject of what she was thinking... That she may actually be thinking about_ him. _Something about him seemed to have forced her into silence for now, and that surprised him. Because what could it be about, boring, normal, him; that would cause Okami to pause like this? To actually make her think this intently?

And then there was an odd feeling, a slight pull somewhere in his chest. It wasn't his heart he quickly realized, but his soul. His soul was squirming almost, moving... Pulling. It squirmed more as he continued to look into Okami's eyes, and he hated the feeling.

"... The Kishin Egg last night then." He murmured. "That was a job Lord Death gave you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Indeed it was." She replied. "As you already figured out... It went a little unexpectedly..."

Kiba paused, his eyes breaking away from hers to move toward her shoulder- the same shoulder he had seen he ripped apart by Kishin Claws last night. Suddenly his vision was filled with scarlet, the image of Okami's blood, the undeniable pain lighting up her silver eyes like cold, agonizing fire. He cringed inwardly at the thought, quite unsure as to why he would care so much...

"Are you ok..?" He asked and not for the first time, eyes falling closed. He hated his sympathy toward her, he hated her and yet he couldn't keep himself from worrying over her... To see anyone take that much damage, and to lose that much blood was serious... Now that he thought on it, he knew this... Easy-going and surprisingly forthcoming attitude was not like Okami. She had never been so willing to share anything with him, and after her threats the night before, she should be more angry with him for having come to look for answers.

He realized she must not be feeling well, because although he hadn't known her long, this was not the regular Okami. She was acting off, and he could tell she seemed... Tired and weak. Even from time to time, he swore he saw her flinch in pain, though she hid such things rather well.

He felt Blair shift a little on the couch next to him, and he looked her way a moment, only to see her jump on top of the table sitting between them and Okami, eyes wide and looking a little worried, nose twitching.

"I knew I smelled blood on you." Blair murmured. Okami looked to the cat, "... A lot of blood..."

"I'm fine." Okami answered quietly. "As I said, I heal faster than most people. And I'm more resilient as well." Her tone offered no room for argument and both Blair and Kiba exchanged glances.

"Okami," Kiba murmured and her silver eyes shifted toward him. "You said you are usually unable to resonate souls with anyone?" He asked and she nodded.

"Not once have I ever been able to." She murmured. "Due to the nature of my soul, I thought it was impossible. Usually people cannot hold me, others who can..." She trailed off, eyes closing. "... For anyone who is able to resonate souls with me at all... They usually die after a small amount of time connected with my soul..." Kiba and Blair stiffened. "... My soul destroys others... For this reason, I've never had a Meister, or a Weapon Partner."

Kiba and Blair blinked, the statement both shocking, and confusing them. How could anyone have either a Meister or a Weapon Partner? And how... It couldn't be true that people would die, trying to resonate souls with Okami...

Could it?

"Why... Why do you think our souls resonate...?" Kiba asked, his eyes falling to his hands. His mind flashed back to when he had caught Okami, how wrong it felt.. How foreign it felt and _dangerous_ even, he would admit. He had felt that dark, evil and twisted soul Okami had... And yet- he didn't feel like... Holding her in her Weapon Form, to resonate Souls with her... He didn't feel like it would harm him, or kill him... It hadn't of course, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"I asked myself the same question." Okami replied softly. "I don't know..." She paused, "You don't have Soul Perception abilities, do you?" She asked and he looked up, blinking.

"No...?"

"Hmm..." Was all she said in return, before- "Why do _you_ think our souls would resonate?" She asked of him instead. He blinked, not quite sure what she meant by the question. He just looked to her for a long time, because honestly, he didn't know.

He couldn't fathom it, because how could he, his soul- work with hers? They weren't anything alike, at least based upon what he thought of himself... And he sure as hell never wanted to resonate souls with her, and yet last night, it was as if it had all been instinct. He had caught Okami easily, not worrying if their souls would mix, not careing about anything but blocking the attack of the Kishin Egg. Part of him felt that his soul had known, like it had known that Okami would match with him... That they could and were... _A perfect... Match..._

But that was too weird, and he refused to believe it. They could not be a 'perfect' match, it was impossible, and the thought both irritated him and confused him.

"I don't know." He answered flatly, not willing to voice what he thought. The look Okami gave him, told him she knew he hadn't said what he believed, and oh did he hate that piercing look she had...

Suddenly she got to her feet, and he blinked. "You came here looking for answers." She stated, "And that is what you got. Are you happy now? Angry? What do you plan to do, now that you know this?" She asked the questions of both he and Blair, but was directing it directly at him most of all. "What is it you really wanted to know? Surely not what you heard."

Kiba looked to her and sighed, standing up slowly, eyes closed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. What had he wanted to hear? He didn't know.

"... All I know now... Is that I need to be wary of you." He answered slowly. "... I wanted to know what you were, I mostly wanted to know if you were a threat..." He paused and looked to her, gaze level and steady. "... You are dangerous, Okami. I know that... But at the same time, you are not a threat to me, or anyone else. At least for now." He could have sworn he saw a flash of... Amusement and admiration flare up in those silver eyes.

"That... That's what I wanted to know, more than anything." He relented. "... I don't know what I'll do with this, probably nothing if I am being honest." He turned to face the front door, intent on leaving. "I'll just need to think... About this for a little while..."

"Take your time." Okami answered and he blinked, slowly turning back to her, to see the faintest smirk across her lips. "You'll figure it out... Eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Long ime no see, I reaize and apologize! I isn't simply this story I have neglected as of late, I haven't updated my other two stories either!~ ^^;<strong>

**Either way, hope you liked it, even if it was a bit boring in my opinion~**

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews! It is most appreciated!**

**Please, follow, fav, and review If ya can! Thanks!**


End file.
